TUAOA: Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's
by adngo714
Summary: I do not own Naruto. Sequal to Life Of An Uzumaki. Rated T for now. HinaSuki Suki is Natsuki, which is fem!Naruto. Other pairings pending. Characters mosty likely Gender bended and OOC. Character list added as chapter 1.
1. Character List

Character List

-Updated whenever new character or new outfit is introduced.

-All included characters will be of the female gender, due to **gender bender no jutsu**

-All characters, unless otherwise noted, wear anime/manga outfits, only girlified. (Shorts become skirts with tight spandex leggings, etc)

Natsuki: Fem!Naruto. Chunin exams outfit: Orange knee-length skirt with two slits, one on each side, (Think Sakura) along with lavender mini-spandex tights. Two fingerless gloves. An orange top with belly exposed. Blonde hair mid back length, with two curled bangs on the sides of her face. Hitate-ate worn on neck, loosely tied.

Nejita: fem!Neji

Shikarita: Fem!Shikamaru.

Kisari: fem!Kiba. Has dog named Akaru which is fem!Akamaru.

Cho: fem!Chouji

Itari: fem!Itachi

Asuka: fem!Asuma

Shina: fem!Shino

Kusari: fem!Kankuro

Karita fem!Kakashi

Gaita: fem!Gai (The horror!)

Asuka: fem!Asuma

Jirai: fem!Jiraiya

Sandaime: Was a girl, grandfather Kichu Hikaru changed her into a boy. Kiki Hikaru changed him back into a girl.

Zabi: fem!Zabuza. Has a misty camouflaged skirt, with forested spandex tights. Wrapped around her stomach were bandages. She was wearing a light blue v-neck top, with forested green going along the sides. Has misty forested fingerless gloves, enchanting peach colored lipgloss and curcy eye-lashes. Weilds oversized steak knife. Has braided hair reaching down to the small of her back.

Those affected by **hormonal switch no jutsu**

Haku.


	2. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu**

Rebirth of the Uzumaki's prologue

When Natsuki woke up, she found herself in her apartment, but also in her twelve year old body. What was weird is that Hinata was also there. Even weirder was the three girls sleeping next to each other. Checking her seal really quick, she discovered that the seal had disappeared, and that Kyuubi was gone.

"YAWN." Natsuki let out a big yawn without covering her mouth, waking up Hinata and the kids.

"Suki-chan?"

"Kaa-chans?"

"Hina-chan?"

"That jutsu worked! What day is it?" Asked Natsuki as Hinata looked at the calendar.

"Gasp, it's the Genin graduation exams today!"

"Nani? OK, Hikari, Aiko, Natsumi, will you be all right by yourselves?"

The triplets all responded. "Hai, kaa-chans."

"What time is it, Hina-chan?"

"We need to be at the academy…in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, we have time to cook breakfast…"

"Yeah."

Hinata, the cook of the family (All of them can cook, Hinata is just the best one) made a quick breakfast of buttermilk pancakes and apple juice. While they were eating, the Sandaime walked in the door.

"Sandaime-sama?!"

"Oji-san!"

A vein throbs in Sandaime's forehead, but he ignores it.

"Hikari, Aiko, Natsumi, it's time."

* * *

Underneath their **kitsune henge**, Natsuki and Hinata enter the academy room, and are greeted by the class. Natsuki snickers. A majority of the class that were supposed to be boys were girls. This included Uchiha Sasurita, Akimichi Cho, Nara Shikarita, Aburame Shina, and Izuzuka Kisari, with her dog Akari atop her head. Iruka and Mizuki were also there along with everyone else of the proper gender. Natsuki and Hinata take their usual seats at the back of the class, when Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino walk in casually, probably because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't exist. All in all, the original rookie nine were in attendance.

"OK, class. Today is your graduation exams. First is a written test, which Mizuki is passing out now. You have thirty minutes to complete the test."

* * *

After thirty minutes, Mizuki collects the test. "These will be graded later, probably after lunch. Now follow me everyone for the accuracy test!"

* * *

"Your final test is one on one. You must produce at least three bunshin at a satisfactory level to pass, then if you are lucky enough to pass, you'll receive a Konoha headband. We'll do this in alphabetical order. After the test, you may leave. First off, Akimichi Cho."

* * *

Natsuki was waiting patiently. Everyone else had already gone. "Uzumaki Natsuki."

'Finally…' She thought as she went to the side room where Iruka and Mizuki were waiting.

"All right, Natsuki. Perform **Bunshin no jutsu** and produce at least three viable forms."

"Hai. **Bunshin no jutsu!**"

A large cloud of smoke appears next to Natsuki. When it clears, Natsuki face vaults, for a dead looking clone materialized. Iruka's left eye twitches. "YOU FAIL!"

'Kuso, I forgot that I knew **Kage bunshin no jutsu!'**

* * *

Natsuki was sitting alone on the swing set, watching the other kids get congratulated by their parents. No one was there for Natsuki, not even Hinata. Mizuki came up to Natsuki, and told her of a special way to graduate.

* * *

After successfully stealing the forbidden scroll, she studied it. 'Hmm, I already know the **Kage bunshin no jutsu, **let's try this one…'

* * *

Iruka found her, worn out from training.

"Ah there you are, Iruka-sensei. I finally found you."

"NO BAKA! I FOUND YOU!"

"I guess you did."

"What are you doing with the scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He said that if I learn at least one jutsu from this scroll, that I would pass."

'Mizuki?'

"GET DOWN!"

* * *

In an impressive show of jutsu, Natsuki used **Kage bunshin no jutsu** then an exploding **Kage bunshin** to literally devastate Mizuki with thousands of explosions. Iruka gives Natsuki her headband, proclaiming her as an official kunoichi.

* * *

Natsuki was in the room, sitting next to Hinata, after they had both passed the genin exams. About 27 students (Including the rookie nine) had passed, and they were all waiting for Iruka to come, which she did.

"OK class, as of today, you are now officially ninja! Each of you will be assigned a three person squad, plus a Jounin instructor. I will now list the teams…"

* * *

"The following teams are special, since they consist of all girls. (A/N the teams are slightly different because this is a different reality) Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasurita, Uzumaki Natsuki, and Hyuga Hinata. Your Jounin instructor will be…Uchiha Itari. Team 8 consists of Izuzuka Kisari, Aburame Shina, and Haruno Sakura. This squad's Jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai.. Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10, Nara Shikarita, Akimichi Cho, and Yamanaka Ino under Sarutobi Asuka"

Hinata and Natsuki squeal, before hugging each other.

"Ahem, you are all dismissed for lunch. When you come back, please await your Jounin instructor."

* * *

Sasurita, Hinata, and Natsuki were eating lunch together, when the appearance of Natsuki and Hinata's triplets hugged their knees. Sasurita quirked an eyebrow. All of a sudden, an ANBU member appeared. "So sorry about that, Uzumaki-sama and Hyuga-sama, but these three Uzumaki's ran away while I was talking to Jirai. Apparently, her book on lesbian sex was an utter failure, but she is going to try to revamp it."

At this, Sasurita's eyebrow rose up under her raven hair. Disregarding the fact that Jirai was writing a book on lesbian sex, she asked. "Are these three related to you, Natsuki? Are they your sisters?"

"No, they are my kids, along with Hinata's."

"What? But how can that be?"

"They are adopted." 'As far as you know...'

"Oh."

"Hatake-san, you are dismissed."

"Hai."

* * *

Iruka gladly agreed to watch over the kids for the day, while everyone was waiting you're their instructor.

"Hey, we have your sister as our instructor, right? What is she like?"

"Right. She's very nice and easygoing, although she can be a bit strict, but that's because of our family."

At that moment, Itari walked in.

"Team 7…come with me."

* * *

"All right, time for introductions. I'll start. My name is Uchiha Itari. I love my imouto-chan, Sasurita. I dislike my family because of how harsh they are. My dream for the future is to change my family for the better. Hobbies include training. I already know my imouto, but why don't you go next?"

"Right, my name is Uchiha Sasurita. I love my sister Itari. I also dislike my family. My dream is to help Itari whenever I can. My only hobby is training to be come stronger."

"Right, you next blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Natsuki. I love my family and cup ramen. I dislike the three minute wait that it takes for the ramen to boil. My dream for the future? To ensure that my family is happy. I like to garden and compare ramen flavors."

"OK, last but not least, the Hyuga."

"Ano, my name is Hyuga Hinata. I love my family, especially Suki-chan. I dislike the Hyuga branch seal that separates my family. My dream is to get rid of that branch seal. I press flowers. That is my hobby."

"Excellent. Tomorrow will be your final genin test…a test of survival."

"What? But I thought that we were already genin."

"That was just a test to weed out those who can and cannot become genin. Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will become official Konoha genin. The rest get sent back to the academy. This test has a rate of failure of 66.6 percent. Meet me here tomorrow at 0900. I suggest that you don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke."

* * *

Rebirth of the Uzumaki's chapter 1 Pass or Fail?

It was early in the morning when team 7 came together. None of them, had the decency to forget that they weren't supposed to eat. Therefore, they were prepared.

"Konichiwa team. Good morning. I hope that you had a good nights sleep."

"Hai sensei."

"All right, your test today is simply…to strike me once."

"Nani? But that's nearly impossible…" 'Unless we use…teamwork!'

"You have until noon…starting…NOW!"

The team separates, and Itari sighs. Unknown to her, the team regrouped a little ways away. "Sasurita, do you have any idea how we are supposed to do this?"

"Teamwork. She is nearly impossible to hit."

* * *

Itari sighs again, before she is attacked by an orange blur who engaged her in taijutsu. The blur clears to reveal Natsuki! "**Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **About 5 more blurs of orange appear, confusing Itari. She defends herself as best as she could, easily disposing of thee 5 bunshin, before Sasurita appears. "**Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **Itari does the same jutsu, cancelling out the two fireballs. When the smoke clears, Hinata is standing behind her. "**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" **'Kuso!"

* * *

Surprisingly, team 7 managed to land some hits on Itari. "I was going easy on you…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Team 7 passes the test! You are now official genin. Meet me here tomorrow at 1000 hours for our first mission!"

* * *

What a short chapter. Since I don't have my alphasmart digital keyboard with me anymore, expect chapter lengths roughly this size, at least until the end of summer. Oh well, read and review. Laterz. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth of the Uzumaki's chapter 2

(A/N this first part was inspired by Dragon Man 180)

Team 7, after their first mission, decided to go to a new restaurant that just opened up, a fast food joint called Taco Bell. They all looked at the menu, before Sasurita's eye twitched.

'Why is there a menu item called Sasurita?'

They all ordered various dishes. Sasurita made sure to order the sasurita, which turned out to be a salad, laced with a whole lot of sauce. Sasurita took a bite, and spit it out, hitting Natsuki, who was sitting in front of her, drinking a glass of water, right in the face. After some more random events (Mainly everyone getting hit with some food) Itari, grabbing a pie, said "Food fight!" All hell broke lose. The Sandaime, who happened to be walking in on his lunch break, received a face full of food. What was even worse is that Hikari, Aiko, and Natsumi were walking in seconds later. Hell calmed down until they walked in, and then CHAOS broke loose, with every shinobi using chakra enhanced food, while the villagers ran out. A misaimed "**Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **courtesy of Itari burned down the building.

"The food was horrible!" Yelled out Sasurita, who was complaining about her dish, before deciding to change her name, telling Itari that her new name was Uchiha Sasami, and then the Hokage ordered everybody out. Needless to say, the place closed down, never to reopen.

(A/N No offence to lovers of Taco Bell)

* * *

Uchiha Sasurita woke up. She had fallen asleep apparently on her first mission, but you can't blame her. Team 7's first mission was a D-rank, to guard the grand daughter of the Sandaime, Kohari. 'It was just a dream…' Little did she know, Taco Bell really did exist, but not in Konoha, and Sasurita planned on legally changing his name to Sasame for some reason. They accomplished their boring, one hour mission with some difficulties, but when Sasame and Itari came home later that night, things would forever change for them, the whole Uchiha clan was found dead. (A/N Who is responsible? You'll find out later…hint: Hebi)

* * *

Itari wanted to seek revenge, but knew that she couldn't, not with her own genin team. Sasame also wanted to go, for the ANBUI had discovered that one of the sannin had done this. And the only sannin that was a threat was the traitor of Konohagakure, the one responsible for numerous mysterious deaths and disappearances about thirty years ago, although Itari swore that she would kill Orochimaru if she ever encountered him. As it was, the Sandaime, determined not to tell Itari any leads on Orochimaru, gave them a c-rank mission on request of Natsuki. Their mission was to guard the bridge builder, Tazuna.

"Come on in…"

A bearded man, who looked fit, carrying around a half full bottle of Sake, walked in.

"What? You are assigning these kids to guard me? All of them are girls! Girls are weaker!"

Veins throb in every female, and they have to hold themselves back not to attack the old man. However, Natsuki draws a kunai, and aims it. The bottle of Sake shatters.

"Be quiet, old man!! My name is Uzumaki Natsuki, the next Hokage! Don't underestimate the power of females!"

'So she wants to be Hokage, eh? She didn't mention that in our introduction…'

* * *

Natsuki was excited, for it was her first time outside the village. Sasurita was indifferent, and they were waiting for Hinata, Itari-sensei, and Tazuna. They came after a few more minutes, and team 7 departed. They were on their way to the Land of the Waves. They were barely traveling for two hours, when they passed a poor excuse for a genjutsu, a puddle of water.

'It hasn't rained in a while…'

'How stupid can you get?'

'What a pathetic excuse…'

'**Kawarimi no jutsu**…bring it on…'

Team 7 seemingly ignores the pond as they walk past. Two hidden mist Shinobi rise out of the pool. On opposite hands are chain gauntlets, connected by a spiked chain. They quickly rush forward, and wrapped the chain around a surprised Itari. "What?"

"One down…" Itari is shredded, to the surprise of Tazuna, who is beginning to panic. After Itari is shredded, the demon brothers wrap their chain around Natsuki. "2 down…" "I don't think so…" Natsuki smirks, as she blows up. Itari, who is watching in the shadows, thought to herself. 'Exploding **Kage bunshin?** I didn't expect that…'

The demon brothers were caught off guard. Not only did their chain separate, but now they were engaged in a taijutsu match with Sasame and Hinata, attacking with the intercepting fist and the gentle fist respectively. The battle lasted for about 5 seconds, before they ended it, with a jyuken slap and a kunai to the heart. Itari appeared moments later, as did Natsuki. "These are the demon brothers of the mist, known to keep fighting no matter what…Tazuna, we need to talk."

* * *

Team 7 decided to continue the mission, after Tazuna told his sob story to everyone. Naturally, the girls fell for it, all except for Itari. Tazuna was quickly changing his mind on the girls, begrudgingly admitting to himself that these girls seem to be better at their job then the boys.

Team 7 were on a boat, where Tazuna explained more about the mission, while telling them to be quiet, as they were sneaking in. The boat docked at the wooden plank, and sped off as soon as everyone got off. They were in a field of mangroves, walking through it. A kunai was thrown through the bushes, and Natsuki was scolded about aiming for the white rabbit. 'That's a snow hare…usually during spring time, its coat changes to brown. It's the middle of spring now…'

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Dropping down, team 7 narrowly dodges the gigantic spinning neck cleaver, although the top of Tazuna's hat is cut off, to his great annoyance. A shirtless shinobi with his head wrapped in bandages, a hidden mist headband slanted on the back of his forehead, and camouflage pants that blend in with the mist, appears.

"Momochi Zabuza, an A-ranked missing-nin, also known as the demon of the mist."

"Uchiha Itari, the famed clan prodigy of the Uchiha's. Sorry, but you are in my way. Hand over the old man, and nobody gets hurt."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. See, my mission is to both escort and protect him."

"I see, then in order to kill the old man, I have to KILL YOU FIRST!"

'We'll see about that**...Sharingan!**'

"The finest of the ninja arts…**Nimpo, Kirigakure no jutsu…" **Zabuza announces as he is standing on water, as a mist blankets the field.

"Everyone, assume a triangular formation around Tazuna! Keep the bridge builder safe while I take care of this guy…"

'There're 8 targets…'

"Huh?"

'Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart…so many choices, which vital vulnerable organ shall I choose?'

Itari scans the area with her **Sharingan, **and starts emitting killing intent. Sasame freezes. 'This bloodlust, if I draw their attention by even blinking, he'll kill me!'

"Imouto, don't worry, even if he gets me, I'll still protect you! I will…never let my comrades or family die, not if I can help it!"

"Oh really?"

Zabuza appears in the middle of the triangle formation, about to swing his blade, when Itari shunshins over, knocks everyone out of harms way, and stabs a kunai to Zabuza, who starts bleeding…water? Zabuza melts into water. '**Mizu bunshin?'**

Zabuza appears behind Itari, and chops off her upper body. Itari also bleeds water and evaporates.

'The famed Uchiha kenkai genkai was even able to penetrate and copy my jutsu in this mist?'

Itari appears behind him, with a kunai poised to slit his neck. 'This is another **Mizu bunshin**, but I got to make it look like I can't tell…' "It's over…"

"Oh really?" Zabuza collapses into a body of water. The real Zabuza appears behind, about ready to chop off the upper body. Itari drops, avoiding the blade, but Zabuza uses the momentum of his swing, plants his neck cleaver into the ground, and then kicks her into the water. "And now…" Drawing his blade, Zabuza manages to stop before he steps on something. "Caltrops?" With a big splash, Itari lands in the water. "Foolishness!" Zabuza disappears.

"Why is this water so heavy?"

"Heh, too late. **Suirou no Jutsu**!"

'Kuso!'

A bubble of water surrounds Itari, while Zabuza has one hand through it to maintain concentration.

"Listen, everyone, I got a plan…" Natsuki whispers, and the plan is set in motion.

Sasame rushes into the fight with a kunai drawn, but he is easily kicked aside and stepped on. 'Boom.' Sasame explodes, easily wiping out the summoned **Mizu bunshin **only for two more to take its place. "Crap, **Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** 60 Natsuki's, all armed with kunai, jump on the two. However, like a baseball bat, the two Zabuza's swing their neck cleavers like a baseball bat, making the **bunshin** of Natsuki disappear one by one.

'This is my last hope…' "Sasame!" Natsuki shouts out as he tosses him a folded up fuuma shuriken, which Sasame catches, and unfolds. "Demon wind shuriken…windmill of shadows!" Jumping into the air, Sasame throws the spinning shuriken to Zabuza. The fakes laugh, but the shuriken goes past them. 'So you're aiming for the real one eh? Amateur!' Zabuza says as he catches the shuriken, only to have another shuriken come spinning out of the shadow of the first shuriken. Zabuza jumps over it easily. 'Still an amateur…' The shuriken henges into Natsuki, who throws a kunai toward Zabuza. The kunai is aiming for his shoulder. He can't deflect it, so he has no choice but to release his **Suirou no jutsu **to dodge it.

* * *

A climatic jutsu battle ends when two senbon impale the neck of Zabuza, just when Itari was about to finish him off, and a masked hunter-nin retrieves the body and disappears. Itari was too tired to give chase, so she let them go, then collapsed. Tazuna offered his home to rest, so Sasame picked up her sister's body and dragged it toward Tazuna's home.

* * *

The ending was a wee bit rushed, but what can you do about it? It's troublesome to look up everything, so I ended it here. Part 1 of the wave mission is complete. R and review. Laterz. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's chapter 3

Itari was sleeping, and had been since they brought her to Tazuna's house. Team 7 decided to do a little recon. What they discovered made them want to kill Gato. People were homeless and living on the streets, beggars had misspelled signs asking for food or jobs, and the solitary food market was practically empty.

When Itari woke up, she was still too weak, and had to use crutches to walk around. Regardless, she called team 7 for some training, so they went to the forest.

* * *

"CLIMB TREES?! How is that training? I've been able to do that since the academy!" Yelled out Natsuki.

"Oh really? Well, if you can do it, then please demonstrate for us…" Calmly responded Itari.

"Gladly."

"Without the use of your hands."

"Easy…what?"

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Itari makes the ram seal, and draws chakra to the sole of her feet. The feet glow blue, then Itari plants one foot on the tree, and proceeds walking up the tree.

'She's climbing the tree…' Thought an awestruck Natsuki.

'Without using her hands…' Thought Sasame.

'With her feet parallel to the ground…' Thought the former Hyuga Heiress.

'Is that even possible?' Thought all three.

"That's it, in a nutshell. Use these kunai to slash a mark on the highest point of the tree that you can reach. Then, you'll attempt to surpass that mark. The goal is to reach the top of these 200 meter trees."

"Eh, boring…"

"Oh did I forget to mention that those who reach the top of this tree by the end of this week get an award?"

'Ramen?'

'A new jutsu?'

"Get started. Oh and by the way, none of you will be good enough to just walk up the tree…get a running start."

Team 7 makes the ram seal, drawing their chakra to their feet, grab one of the three kunai placed at their feet, get a good running start, and attempt to climb the trees, with varying results. Hinata made it to the first branch, roughly 6 meters up. Sasame was behind, and made it three meters. Natsuki? Well…she made one step up, and then was blown off by the force of her chakra.

"This is going to be a long week…"

* * *

By the end of the day, they made remarkable progress. Hinata and Sasame made it three/fourths of the way up, about 150 meters, while Natsuki made it about three/fifths of the way up, 120 meters. Itari told them all to take a break, and head back. Team 7 was tired. Natsuki and Sasame were both very hungry.

When they got to Tazuna's house, they were greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, and a table set for 7. The meager meal consisted of rice and veggies. Tazuna and Tsunami were eating as if they haven't eaten in a month, Hinata and Itari decided to opt out, opting to serve their food to those who were really hungry, while Natsuki and Sasame were eating remarkably fast, finishing their first serving in seconds. Hinata had varying expressions during the dinner, a look of pity for the villagers, a look of surprise when Sasame and Natsuki asked for seconds before glaring at each other, a questionable look when their eyes widened, and a sweat drop as both Hinata and Itari had to hold Natsuki and Sasame's hair back as they vomited. Itari made a mental note to cut her younger sisters hair shorter later, while Hinata knew that kitsune hanyou's like Natsuki and herself had naturally long hair that would regrow overnight.

"Isn't that quite enough?" Asked an exasperated Hinata.

"No we want to eat…" Replied Sasame.

"Eating is better then starving…" Itari replied, with her eyes closed, but they opened ass she continued. "Throwing up, however, is an entirely different matter…"

Natsuki noticed a worn photograph on the wall. The photo consisted of Tazuna, Tsunami, the grandson of Tazuna, Inari, (Who was silently poking his food. No one noticed.) and a man with his head torn off. But before she could inquire further, Hinata beat her to it.

"Ano, that photograph is a picture of your family, right? Is the tearing off of that man's head deliberate?"

"That man, was Kaiza, Inari's father. He was a hero to this village."

Inari slammed the plate down on the table, breaking it, and then storming to his room.

"Father, I told you not to mention him when Inari's around!"

"Look's like there is a story here…"

"You're right; let me tell you the story of Kaiza…"

* * *

On the sixth day of training, Hinata was already done. Natsuki had gone off to train, to try to prove to Inari that 'Heroes still exist.' Sasame went to take a walk, after she woke up with a big surprise. Her long hair was cut! Seeking out ways to kill Itari, she left steaming.

* * *

A person of undetermined gender, by the name of Haku, was picking herbs on the forest floor. A bird landed on Haku's shoulder. Haku petted it, then the bird flew off toward a girl with blonde hair sprawled out on the forest floor, apparently sleeping.

'That's the girl who was on that Genin team guarding Tazuna!'

Haku made way over to the girl, sleeping peacefully. 'Now's my chance…' Haku thought as he reached for her neck. 'Wait…I can gather information…' Instead of choking the girl, like he had planned, Haku instead woke the girl up.

"You're going to catch a cold sleeping there…"

" Huh? Wait, who are you?"

* * *

"Was this one of the herbs that you wanted?"

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you, Natsuki-chan."

"You're welcome Haku-chan."

"Don't call me that, because…I'm a boy."

'NANI? He's even girlier then I am!'

"Well, I must be off."

'Am I a boy too?'

Haku left Natsuki checking her privates.

* * *

"Where are those two?"

Hinata and Itari, after eating breakfast, went out to the forest looking for Natsuki and Sasame. Sasame had been gone for a while…

Suddenly, a kunai landing in front of them. They look up to see Natsuki about 190 meters up the tree, lying on a branch.

'She can climb all the way up there now?'

'Hmm, excellent Natsuki.'

"See? I did it! I made it all the way up here."

Natsuki made to stand, but then slipped.

:"Natsuki!"

'Crap! If she falls from that height!'

Natsuki teetered over, but then using chakra, stuck to the underside of the branch.

"Hahaha, fooled you!"

"Natsuki! Don't scare me like that!"

'Phew…'

"Heheheh, hehehe…oops."

Natsuki's feet, to the horror of everyone present, separated from the branch.

'CRAP!'

'Kuso! I'm not healed enough to…'

Out of nowhere comes Sasame who quickly sticks to the underside of the branch, and catches Natsuki by the heel.

"You big dobe…"

"SASAME-TEME! I'M NOT A DOBE!"

"Well, looks like you two have made remarkable progress."

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Sasame and Hinata came in, both exhausted.

"Heh, we both made it to the top…"

"Excellent. You will join Hinata and me at the bridge tomorrow."

"Wait a second, Sasame and I…"

"Caught a giant pig."

"It's right here."

At midnight, the pig was roasted, and Tazuna's family ate like kings, all except for Inari, who was glaring at a sleeping Natsuki, who was too tired to eat. Inari's eyes build up with tears, as he begins y6elling at team 7.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP TRYING? IT'S NPOT LIKE IT'LL MAKE A DIFFERENCE! GATO AND HIS MEN WILL KILL YOU, BECAUSE THEY ARE STRONGER!"

"Shut up, we're not like you, and we are stronger then them. We are…"

AND ANOTHER THING! YOU GUYS CAN'T WIN! It pisses me off just watching her, always with a happy go-lucky attitude…I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT REAL SUFFERING IS LIKE!"

A 5 second silence follows, then Natsuki answers.

"Are you kidding? IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T KNOW! All my life I've been hated, shunned, scorned. I don't have any parents. All I have is my soon to be wife and my kids! Before that, I had nothing! At least you still have your mother and your grandfather! So go ahead and cry, you…you BIG BABY!"

Inari was shocked senseless, and ran up to his room. Good thing too, because everyone on team 7 (Save Hinata) suffered, but Natsuki beat them to it. Everyone then realizes the hell that Natsuki went through and sought to comfort him. How? A group hug, of course. Natsuki was tired, and went to bed, along with everyone else, leaving half a pig to rot…

* * *

Itari, Sasame, Hinata, and Tazuna were on their way to the bridge, opting to let Natsuki sleep in. Tsunami promised to take care of her, and they were off to the bridge, where Tazuna discovered that his staff members were dead, all except one, who, in his last breath, said one word. "Monsters…"

* * *

Natsuki had overslept. She was about to get up and go, then her kitsune senses detected two foreign chakra signatures. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs out to the pier, where she saw this scene, Tsunami was knocked unconscious, being guarded by two samurai, who were poised to kill Inari, who was running in an attempt to save his mother.

SLASH

The two samurai expected to see three body chunks, but they found a chopped up log. '**Kawirami no jutsu?**' "Good job Inari, you managed to distract them long enough so that I could save your mother."

'It's one of the kids that Tazuna hired…'

Natsuki flicked two shuriken at the incoming two samurai, who tried to deflect them,, only to have them explode. The two samurai were knocked unconscious with level 2 burns. Natsuki took their swords for good measure, and tied them off,. Before giving Inari a kunai, and running off to the bridge.

* * *

Sasame was in trouble. The masked nin had trapped her in a dome of ice mirrors, which were unaffected by **katon **jutsu. Hinata was using her **byakugan **to see through the 'Super thick mist' as Tazuna put it in order to watch Itari and Zabuza fight. Itari had her **Sharingan **activated, but she couldn't see through the mist, so opting to save her chakra, she turned it off.

* * *

Natsuki arrived with a jump kick to Haku's face, but then she was trapped in the dome of the ice mirrors. With the help of Sasame's newly activated **Sharingan**, they were able to dodge the ice needles easily. The masked nin was getting frustrated, and decided to put all his effort into an attack on the blonde. Sasame tried to save her by throwing herself in between the volley of senbon and Natsuki. Haku never meant to kill, so his weapons were aimed to disable, and Natsuki grew angry. In rage, instead of summoning Kyuubi's chakra, she summoned her dormant kitsune chakra, which acts like Kyuubi's chakra anyway. The sheer chakra pressure of Natsuki made everyone (Except Hinata) cower in fear. Zabuza was immobilized by the bloodlust, and Itari, while running to finish off Zabuza, slipped and fell, and landed on top of him, accidentally kissing him!! Natsuki shattered all the mirrors, and Haku was thrown aside, crashing through his last ice mirror. Natsuki's kitsune chakra went dormant, as it sensed that Sasame was alive.

* * *

Gato and his thugs were on the bridge. Gato was clapping. "Well well, it seems that the demon Zabuza was unable to kill the group of girls. They beat him. My men will be able to play with them…'and rape them'"

Everyone present took major offence to that, and rushed toward the gang of thugs. Itari managed to impale Gato. Who was too busy laughing to notice. The thugs got scared, and thought not to underestimate the girls. But before they could run away, an arrow struck the bridge. Inari and the whole village was there, armed with sharp and pointy things. Scared, the thugs retreated, and the whole village cheered.

* * *

The bridge was finished within the next week. Team 7 managed to convince Zabuza and Haku to go to Konoha. They were leaving the bridge on their way back, chatting aimlessly, while Zabuza and Itari were both red, and refused to look at each other. The bridge was named.

"That girl gave hope to Inari, and Inari gave hope to this village. She is the one who built the bridge!"

"Speaking of bridges, we still have to name this one…"

"Only one name will fit then, I hereby dub this bridge THE GREAT NATSU BRIDGE!"

"That's a fine name, father…"

* * *

I wish you all a Happy Fourth of July! I managed to complete this chapter in time for that. The ending, again, was a bit rushed, but what are you going to do? Read and review! Laterz 


	5. Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's chapter 4

"Let me get this straight…" Groaned the Sandaime, who was currently talking to team 7 and their escorts, Zabuza and Haku. "You wish to join this village in order to avoid the hunter-nin from your village? First, you have to prove your loyalty. I will issue you both these Konoha headbands, after a one month suspension from ninja duties. For the next month, you will be citizens'. After which, you will regain your status as shinobi."

* * *

Team 10 had returned from their c-rank mission, that unexpectedly turned into a B-rank damsel-in-distress rescue mission in the presence of a girl that the Sandaime remembered from somewhere, but couldn't place quite where. 

The girl in question was a three tailed kitsune girl with an hourglass figure, wearing a black skirt, a white v-neck shirt under a black and white open coat, grey ninja sandals, some fingerless gloves, and a makeshift Konoha headband tied around her waist like a belt. Her hair was a shoulder length brownish black color, and coated her face with a single bang. She was one year younger then the rookie nine.

"Sandaime-sama, this is my long lost cousin, the last in her family, Kiki Hikaru."

'Uh oh, the Hikaru family was all able to do something weird with people's genders.'

The Sandaime, when he was young and a girl, was struck by a Hikaru with some weird jutsu, that turned him into a boy. However, he had no recollection of this, until he met Kiki, then he started to remember, although the first two kages remembered, but didn't mention it.

'I'm in trouble, aren't I?' Thought the professor.

"Just one thing, don't piss her off when she is PMSing, or you'll regret it."

"Hmm, Kiki Hikaru, was it?"

"Yes Sandaime-sama."

"Have you graduated from the academy yet?"

"No sir."

"Do you feel that you are ready for the Genin exams?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good then, you will join this years academy class and partake in the Genin exams in one month."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that she was…"

"**GENDER BENDER NO JUTSU!"**

'PMSing…' Shikarita thought with a sweat drop.

A now female Sandaime said then. "On second thought, I'll request Iruka to hold a special Genin exam just for you. You are dismissed. Shikarita will escort you around town."

* * *

Momochi Zabuza and Haku were eating at a restaurant that Natsuki recommended, called Ichiraku Ramon. They were just about to leave when Haku met Kiki. Their meeting didn't go over well. As Kiki used her **Gender bender no jutsu** on Haku and Zabuza, it missed Haku but turned the once feared 'demon of the mist' into a girl. Haku paled, grabbed Zabuza, and disappeared before Kiki could do it again. However, her jutsu hit the owner of Ichiraku, also turning him into a girl. 

MEANWHILE…

Team 7 were just dismissed from a meeting after Itari said that she had recommended them all for the Chunin exams in a weeks time. Itari told them that for the first time in 5 years, all of the graduating class, otherwise known as the rookie nine, are participating, among others. She told them that on Sunday, they were to meet on the third floor in room 301.

Iruka, not confident about the rookie nine's abilities, convinced that they would do poorly, decided to test them, and convince their Jounin instructors that there are not yet ready.

His testing backfired, and all of the rookie nine passed., along with Kiki, who became a special Genin. She may have been assigned a squad, but there were no available Genin squads.

* * *

Momochi Zabi woke up looking at a young boy, with shoulder length hair. 

"Zabuza-sama?"

"Who is Zabuza? My name is Zabi."

It was at this point that Haku noticed Zabuza's, er Zabuta's, chest. He made no comment on it, but was determined to avoid the kitsune girl, Kiki Hikaru. After that, he noticed that Zabuta needed better clothes. So, pretending to be a girl and putting on a bra, (No idea why Haku would even have a bra, cross dresser.) _She _went out to buy new clothes, and had the unfortunate luck of meeting Kiki, who was still PMSing, but was in a better mood. At random, she performed a jutsu, not caring who she targeted. "**Hormonal switch no jutsu!"**

* * *

While Kiki shifted Haku's hormones, Kohari and her friends (The K-korps) were searching for Natsuki. They found her near Ichiraku. 

"Nee-chan!"

"Oh hi Kohari. What are you doing right now?"

"Nee-chan, don't you remember? You promised to play ninja with us."

"All right. I'll count to twenty."

As Natsuki starts counting, the K-korps start to run away. However Kohari bumped into a girl with a wrapped package on her back.

"Please watch where your going, girl."

"OK, I will."

* * *

Saturday came rolling by. It was the day of the first exam of the Chunin exams, but it was also the day that Haku woke up a girl. Weirdly, she found a closet full of female clothes. Shrugging, she put them on and woke up Zabi.

* * *

All the Genin teams were converging at the academy in front of room 301 on the second floor. However, the rookie nine all recognized a genjutsu, and ignored it as they climbed to the third floor. When team 7 entered, they couldn't hold back their cry of shock, for there were over 50 Genin teams present. About twenty five teams were meeting at the back table, where there was food. However, none of the rookies touched it, because they weren't hungry. Luckily, they avoided the food just when Ibiki stormed into the room and yelled "SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" Despite the fact that no one was talking. 

"OK, for all those people eating back there…you are disqualified."

There was a cry of outrage from many of them, before they all fell onto the floor and fell asleep. Ibiki took this time to answer the question.

"Because that food contained a sleeping drought. Whoever ate or drank from there before I came fell asleep."

Cho, who was about to take a bite out of a muffin, hastily put it down.

"Now, all of you 75 Genin will pick a number out of this box, and sit in your assigned seat. After that, the written test will be handed out…"

(A/N I forgot the name of the story where the food was used like this. However, to the Arthur of that story, you will be credited for that. After all, credit is due.)

None of the 75 Genin seemed nervous. However, underneath Natsuki's mask, she was sweating like crazy. 'A paper test? But those are my worse enemies!'

No one noticed that even though twenty-five teams were present, there were 77 people there, not counting the examiners, who knew.

* * *

After Ibiki explained the rules, he gave them forty five minutes to answer the first nine questions, then would give them the tenth question. Everyone realized that to score points, they had to cheat, which they did in various methods. The Hyuga's and Uchiha's were using their kenkai genkai's to get their answers. Aka was barking answers to Kisara. Sakura and Shikarita used their brains. Gaara used the eye of sand. Kurita used her puppet to get the answers. Natsuki gambled. 'I have to get the last question right, or else!'

* * *

The examiners had eliminated about 12 teams by the time that forty-five minutes had passed. 

"All right! Time for the tenth question! But before I give this question, there is one more rule."

'One more rule?'

"This rule…is the rule of desperation."

'Rule of desperation?'

PAGE BREAK

"Ok, everyone here…passes!"

The entire room full of examinees face vault.

"What about the tenth question?" Yelled Temari.

"There was no tenth question, or you can call the accept or reject question the tenth question."

"Wait, then the other nine questions were pointless!"

"No, they have served their purpose. The first nine questions were used to determine your information gathering skills. We knew that a majority of you were unable to answer the nine questions without cheating, so we snuck in two Chunin. You may not have noticed it, but they were two extra examinees to cheat off of. They knew the answers."

"Yahoo, we pass!"

'OK, in about three, two…'

Suddenly, two kunai crash through the window, with a banner tied to them. The kunai pin themselves to the wall, and the banner unrolls. The banner reads THE SECOND EXAMINER, MATARASHI ANKO IS HERE!! In front of the banner was a woman wearing a fishnet outfit and yellow tights. She was also wearing a yellow trench coat.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE. THE SECOND EXAM IS ABOUT TO START. FOLLOW ME!" Anko yells out with her eyes closed, staring at the ceiling.

Ibiki sneaks out from behind the banner, and whispers to Anko. "Check the atmosphere."

Laughing nervously, she takes a look at the room, counting the number of examinees.

"28, 29, 30. Hmm not bad Ibiki. Only ten teams passed."

* * *

The next chapter is the forest of death. With twenty examinees, will team 7 pass? What of Orochimaru? Will he give the curse mark to Sasame, or avoid her since they're no Uchiha heirs, and he doesn't want the body of a girl? Find out in chapter 5! Read and review. Laterz 


	6. Chapter 5

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's chapter 5

"This is training ground forty four, commonly referred to as the forest of death."

Everyone stares at the giant forest in awe, all except Gaara.

"The forest has 44 gates equidistant around the perimeter, with a radius of 10 kilometers. In the exact center of this forest, there is a tower. Everyone, there will be deaths in this one. Therefore, sign these consent forms. Turn in three of them, one for each team member, in exchange for one of these two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll or the Earth Scroll. Your objective is to reach the tower with both scrolls. You will be disqualified if: You are unable to reach the tower in 120 hours, or precisely 5 days starting at noon, one of your teammates is incapacitated or killed on route to the tower, and finally, if you open both scrolls before you enter the tower."

"What about food?"

"There is plenty of food in the area, but there are also some man-eating plants, giant animals, quick sand, and poisonous plants. Be careful what you eat."

"Can we retire from the examination while in the forest?"

"No, you will spend the entire 5 days within the forest or the tower. Since there are twenty teams of three, ten will receive the Heaven Scroll while the other ten will receive the Earth Scroll. I will now pass out the consent forms. In fifteen minutes, that booth over there will be open. Exchange your forms for a scroll, then wait at the assigned gate until the exam starts, and the gates open."  
The consent forms are passed out, and everyone signs it, after careful consideration of the risks involved in the exam. Since there are twenty teams, a maximum of ten teams can pass; maybe even less if one of the scrolls is destroyed.

* * *

Itari was walking on the search for Zabuza, but instead, he finds a girl bearing a striking resemblance to Zabuza. "Konochiwa, my name is Uchiha Itari. What is yours?"

The Zabuza look-alike was wearing a misty camouflaged skirt, with forested color spandex leggings. She had on bandages around her torso, with a light blue v-neck top striped with a forest green color on the sides. She was wearing a pair of misty forested fingerless gloves, and had her hair down into a braid, reaching the small of her back. The woman had a beautiful face, with enchanting peach lip-gloss. Her eye brows were noticeably curvy. However, the most obvious similarity between Zabuza and this woman was the neck cleaver strapped to her back, but this neck cleaver was smaller, and looked like an oversized steak knife.

"Momochi. Momochi Zabi."

"Is that so? Are you lost?"

"I am simply looking for my dearest friend Haku. I could swear that one moment, Haku is a boy, then the next, he's a girl. He might be a cross dresser. Right now, Haku is still a girl, or pretending to be one."

"I see. Need any help locating Haku?"

"Thank you for offering."

* * *

"The second examination of the Chunin exams begins…NOW!"

All the gates open simultaneously, and everyone enters the forest, on guard. Team 7 converges in an open field, where Natsuki said that she had to go to the restroom. Stepping behind the tree, she lowers her pants. 'HEY PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT MY PANTIES?" Sounds of socking, kicking, and scratching follow, ending with the pissing. A fully dressed Natsuki goes back to where Sasame and Hinata are.

"Damn perverts…"

"Did whoever that was have a scroll?"

"No he didn't, but he did have…ladies underwear."

Sweat drop.

"What would he be doing with ladies underwear?"

"No clue."

"I think we need a password, our sensei's crushes name will be the password."

"Got it."

* * *

Zabi and Itari find Haku at a Starbucks coffee shop.

"Hello, Haku."

"Zabi-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you…"

"Oh, really? Well, since you found me, why don't you two join me for a cup of coffee?"

"I don't see why not…"

* * *

Anko and some others were at the tower. It has been only one hour since the exam had begun. The various Chunin were all doing there own thing, from reading the preview of Jirai's new book on lesbian's, tossing kunai and getting a bulls eye every time, to just eating dango, like in the case of Anko. They had camera's surrounding the tower, ready to see who would enter. Suddenly, the camera spots a team, the team from sand.

"Bakana! (Impossible1) It has only been an hour, how could they already be here?"

"Let's see the video footage of that team, see what they have been up to."

The tape plays, and everyone watches.

_The sand team were walking along, seemingly minding there own business. Team 8 approaches, but none of the sand sibs notice. They do notice the arrival of three rain ninja._

"_Surrender now, and no one gets hurt."_

"_How about…" Replied the red headed ninja known only as Gaara. "No."_

"_Then you leave us no choice! We'll just have to take your scroll by force! _**Water style! Rain of senbon!**_**"**_

_Three umbrellas' are thrown into the air. They open and start spinning, shooting thousands of senbon at Gaara. Gaara simply stands there, eerily calm. BOOM!_

_When the smoke from the impact clears, Gaara is…unharmed? Indeed, as a shield of sand sprang u, shielding Gaara from harms way. "Is that all you got?" Opening his fist and pointing it toward the three rain ninja, sand surrounds them, engulfing them in a full body cast. "_**Sabaku Kyuu!" **_Catching one of the falling umbrellas', he opens it and points it forward. He then clenches his fist. "_**Sabaku sousou!"**_ The three rain nin are crushed, and they implode, spurting blood everywhere. Without the umbrella, Gaara would have been covered in the blood._

_Team 8 watches in horror as they witness the massacre. They are about to walk away when Gaara points his fist at them. Team 8 freezes and panic, as the sand engulfs them in a full body cast. Gaara is about to clench his fist when Temari yells out "STOP GAARA! That's enough."_

_Gaara clenches his fist, but instead of the implosion of sand, Gaara produces a cork. "Fine."_

"_They had the Earth Scroll. Lucky us."_

_The sand team leaves the clearing, leaving team 8 paralyzed with fright._

"Whoa, that Gaara just killed them all like it was nothing…"

"I'll say it now, looks like we have some bloodthirsty one's this year. This will be so much fun!"

"Hey look, team 8 just came in. They look terrified."

"Who wouldn't be after facing that…massacre."

* * *

Watching each and every examinee carefully, they are relieved to see that nothing noteworthy happened. It was the fifth day, and the second exam had concluded. 7 teams had passed, including the sand team, the rookie nine, and team Gai.

Sandaime was there, along with Natsumi, Aiko, and Hikari. Also, a mysterious three-tailed kitsune was there.

"I'd like to introduce you to our newest Genin, the special Genin, Kiki Hikaru!"

"Oy ojii-san, why do you sound like a girl?"

"I've always been a girl."

* * *

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, COUGH since I am the third examiner, COUGH please allow me to COUGH explain the rules…COUGH"

"By all means, please do, Hayate."

'That guy looks sick…'

"Oy Hayate, are you sick?"

"No, this COUGH was something that COUGH I was born with."

"All right, whatever you say."

"Anyway, COUGH we have 7 teams, 21 Genin COOUGH that's too many. We need to COUGH hold a preliminary round. Does COUGH anyone here wish to quit?"

"I will."

The girl who raised her hand was a four eyed leaf Genin with shoulder length silver hair..

"Hmm COUGH you're Yakushi COUGH Kaburita, correct? COUGH You may go. Any- COUGH one else?"

No one raised their hand.

"Twenty people, ten COUGH matches. Anko, if you COUGH please?"

"Bring down the electronic scoreboard…" Anko whispered to her radio, as an electronic scoreboard descended from the ceiling.

"This COUGH will decide the participants of COUGGH the matches."

The scoreboard activates, and scrolls through names, finally landing on two names, Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasame.

"Now COUGH would everyone else please COUGH head up to the stands?"

-Uchiha Sasame and Akado Yoroi were left facing off in the middle in the ring.

"Ready COUGH on my signal COUGH begin! COUGH."

Sasame activated her level three Sharingan, and rushed in. Yorei simply sidestepped to dodge her, then with a chakra covered hand, pressed it on Sasame for a brief moment.

More repeats of this incident, and Sasame realized that Yorei was draining her chakra. It was almost gone when she finally realized, but then she remembered an encounter with Rock Lea in the forest. With a stroke of inspiration, she disappeared, only to reappear under Yorei with a heel to the face. Yorei was kicked into the air.

'Hey, that's my…'

Sasame used **Kage buyou** to attach her shadow to Yorei while he was in the air.

"From here on out, it's all original…"

Four separate blows were delivered: a roundhouse kick, followed by a powerful backhand blow, followed by a driving blow to propel them towards the ground faster, and finishing with a hard-hitting axe kick into the ground, reinforcing the blow.

"**SHISHI RENDAN!"**

The powerful taijutsu attack knocks Yorei unconscious, and Sasame is declared the winner.

The electronic scoreboard slides through more names, before landing on Aburame Shina and Zaku.

Shina easily defeats Zaku, with clever use of her bugs to lull him into a trap, destroying both of his arms.

The next match ended nearly as quickly. Kurita took down Tsurugi Misumi with apparent ease. Her mastery of puppetry had tricked the other boy into using his trump card on the lifeless puppet. It was child's play after that. Ino and Sakura's match ended in an anticlimactic draw. They were too evenly matched to take the other down, so they finished with a double knock out.

The fifth match nearly ended in a death blow to Hyuga Hinata. However, all of the Jounin instructors barely stopped the other girl, Hyuga Nejita from landing the death blow. Uzumaki Natsuki drew her hand over the blood of her girl friend and vowed to win.

The sixth match was a one-sided bout between Uzumaki Natsuki and Inuzuka Kisari. Kisari seemed to be dominating the match, and only with the _accidental _passing of gas to Kisari's nose as she was about to deliver the finishing blow saved Natsuki from losing. With a newfound combo, Natsuki made four **Kage bunshin. **Natsuki gives her opponent a powerful right cross, beginning the combo with "**U!" **and alsosending them backwards. Three of four **Kage bunshin** then slide kick Kisari at once, sending her airborne, continuing the combo with "**Zumaki!"** Finally, her last clone delivers a mighty axe kick, driving Kisari into the ground "**Natsuki rendan!"**

In an unexpected turn of events, Natsuki is declared the winner.

The match between Ten-ten and Temari was a one-sided battle, as Ten-ten's throwing weapons couldn't touch Temari, on account of her swinging her fan, creating a gust of wind that blew all of her weapons away.

The match between Tsuchi Kin and Nara Shikarita seemed to be in Kin's favor, before Shikarita trapped her in her **Kage mane no jutsu** and then knocked her out by leaning her head back and hitting a wall.

The ninth match was "Gaara vs. Rock Lea".

Lea put up a good fight, and was able to land a few good hits on Gaara. But Gaara was just too strong. In the end, Lea had shown that she could open the "Celestial Gates" and the power they held. But it wasn't any match for Gaara's sand, which crushed Lea's left arm and leg. She was carried off on a stretcher, the medics saying she wouldn't be able to be a kunoichi ever again.

The last match was "Akimichi Cho vs. Dosu Kinuta".

Cho lost pretty quickly. She simply couldn't win against Dosu's sound techniques. Even her "**Baika no jutsu**" and her "**Meat Tank**" she wasn't able to win against the Oto-nin.

"Now then," Sandaime stood in front of the remaining examinees, "Each of you will draw a piece of paper from the box Anko's holding. This will decide who faces who in the finals."

Natsuki: 1

Dosu: 8

Shikarita: 9

Temari: 7

Kurita: 5

Gaara: 3

Nejita: 2

Shina: 6

And that left Sasame with 4.

Ibiki showed them a chart. It depicted the opponents for the Finals.

Match One: Uzumaki Natsuki vs. Hyuga Nejita

Match Two: Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasame

Match Three: Kurita vs. Aburame Shina

Match Four: Dosu Kinuta vs. Nara Shikarita

Match Five: Match Four victor vs. Temari

After the Sandaime explained that the third Exam was like a tournament, and that it would take place in a month's time, everyone left either to train or to rest.

* * *

Over the next week, everyone was training hard, none harder then Natsuki, under Jirai, who was currently trying to help unlock her dormant kenkai genkai, **Kokugan, **which would allow her to see everything in slow motion, while she will be able to move normally. However, she will appear to disappear and reappear rapidly to everyone else. To unlock her kenkai genkai, Jirai and Natsuki were sparring. Natsuki was losing badly, while Jirai was beating her up. After the fight, Natsuki ran out of chakra, and Jirai decided to allow her to sign the toad contract.

* * *

I took my time for this chapter. So it should be of a better quality then the others, plus it is slightly longer. Will Natsuki be able to summon toads? Or because she's part kitsune, will she summon foxes instead? Maybe she will be able to summon both. Read and Review. Laterz 


	7. Chapter 6

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's chapter 6

"**Summoning jutsu!"**

Out of the gigantic cloud of smoke that Natsuki produced comes out a big toad. 'No way, that gaki summoned Gamabunta?'

"**Jirai, why have you summoned me?"**

"I didn't summon you, she did."

"**I don't believe you! Show me the toad summoning contract!"**

Producing the scroll, Gamabunta reads the two final names. '**Uzumaki Arashi and Uzumaki Natsuki…wait Uzumaki?'**

"**Ah, Natsuki. You have summoned me, but you should be aware that you have **_**2 **_**summoning contracts, one with the toads and another with kitsune…"  
**"What? How did that happen?"

"**Let Natsuki explain her heritage to you, and then you'll understand...if you don't need anything else, I'm gone." **Gamabunta disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Well then Natsuki, why don't you explain the reason why you have a contract with the kitsune?'

"Ah, it might have something to do with me being a hanyou kitsune. I can't explain it properly; let me summon a kitsune…"

With a nod from Jirai, Natsuki summons.

"**Summoning jutsu! Kitsune!"**

Out of the smoke comes out another hanyou, but with her tails hidden by a genjutsu, much like Natsuki's.

* * *

Hinata was taking a shower, when she felt a pulling on her soul. Without really knowing what it was, Hinata disappeared, naked. 

PAGE BREAK

"NATSUKI-CHAN!"

Of all the possible kitsune to summon, Natsuki summoned Hinata.

Jirai immediately got a lecherous grin on her face, as she was prepared to pull out her notebook to take notes of her perfect body, dismally noting that her body far outshines her own.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, you're naked."

"_EEK!"_

Unraveling her **Kitsune henge **out of shock, her kitsune features covered her private parts, making Jirai take more notes at a much faster pace.

"Ero-sennin!"

"NATSUKI!"

Jirai is left laughing as a naked Hinata chases a cowering Natsuki, who attempts to apologize, over and over again.

* * *

After that fiasco, Hinata dressed back at Natsuki's apartment. (She's too afraid of confronting the Hyuga clan naked.) Luckily, she got permission from Hikari to spend the night there. 

"So Natsuki, you're facing my nee-chan, Nejita, in the third exam in four weeks?"

"Hai. After that brutal beating, I vowed to defeat her for you."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"But I have no idea how to combat **Juken.**"

"I can show you how it works."

"Arigatou, Hina-chan."

* * *

4 weeks have gone by swiftly. It was the night before the third exam, and Gaara, being an insomniac, was sitting on the roof, when he was confronted by Dosu. 

"If I defeat you now, I have a better chance of facing Sasame later…"

"It's a full moon tonight. _It _is most active during the full moon."

Gaara's silhouette over Dosu takes on a different shape.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

* * *

Finally it was the day of the third exam, and everyone was waiting for Sasame, Dosu and Natsuki. The Sandaime was waiting up in the box with his Jounin guard, and was soon joined by the Kazekage, with two Chunin guards. "Kazekage-dono, glad that you could join us." 

"It is an honor being here."

Gemna, the new proctor, was informed of Dosu's death, just as Natsuki arrived.

"All right, now that everyone's here, there is a slight change of plans. Please look at the battle roster again."

"Wait, what about the Uchiha?"

"If she's not here by the time her match starts, she'll be disqualified."

Looking at the battle roster that Gemna is holding up, they read.

Uzumaki Natsuki vs. Hyuga Nejita

Uchiha Sasame vs. Gaara

Aburame Shina vs. Kurita

Nara Shikarita vs. Temari

"Hey, did Dosu drop out?"

"Obviously." 'Or maybe someone killed him…'

"First match, Hyuga Nejita vs. Uzumaki Natsuki. Those who aren't fighting please wait in the contestants' box."

Natsuki had on a new outfit that she got the day before, when she went clothes shopping with her triplets. She was wearing an orange knee-length skirt with two slits, one on each side, (Think Sakura) along with lavender mini-spandex tights. She wore two fingerless gloves and an orange top with her belly exposed. Her grown out blonde hair, now mid back length, was tied into a loosely braided pony-tail, and two curled up bangs framing her face. Her Hitate-ate was worn on her neck, loosely tied.

"I swear, on my honor…" Natsuki says as she raises her fist.

-Flashback-

Natsuki moved her fingers through the blood off Hinata, and then raised her fist.

"I will win!"

-End flashback-

"I will win!"

"Hmph, fate has determined that you will lose to me."

"Hajime!" The proctor said, and then jumped back.

Instantly, Nejita's kenkai genkai, the **Byakugan, **starts flaring.

'Kuso! I can't activate my kenkai genkai yet!'

Knowing that the Hyuga's specialize in taijutsu, Natsuki made some **Kage bunshin**, surprising some of the Chunin's in the audience. "**Kage bunshin?** But that's a Jounin level technique…"

The four **Kage bunshin** that Natsuki made drew their kunai, standing in front of what could only be assumed the original, before charging at Nejita. With a couple of well placed **Juken **blows, the **Kage bunshin** were easily dispersed.

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic, even for you."

"Watch yourself; there is a reason why I am called…the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha! Don't underestimate me!"

Natsuki creates over thirty **Kage bunshin**, and they all assume an unfamiliar stance that not even Gaita recognizes. It is the style that the whole Uzumaki clan made. It didn't have an official name, but it would be known as the **Gojugen.** It seemed to combine Lea's **Goken** stance and the Hyuga's **Juken **stance into one. One hand was clenched into a fist hanging on her side, with the other was open-palmed and pointed toward her opponent. The legs were slightly bended and spread apart.

"Hmph, what a weak looking stance."

Instantly, 29 out of thirty **Kage bunshin** rush into Nejita, who assumes the **Juken** stance, awaiting the over 2 dozen clones to strike. However, Nejita is caught off guard as a punch from one is easily blocked, only for some light colored blue chakra to hit! Not willing to lose, Nejita unleashes **Kaiten**.

* * *

"That's the…" Muttered Hanabi. 

'**Hakke shou kaiten**, known only by main house members. How did Nejita learn that?' Pondered Hikari.

* * *

About fifteen Natsuki clones are dispelled. "I know now…" Nejita says as he focuses her gaze on what she believes to be the original. "That…" Nejita charges in, going past the other's in a blur, before reappearing and striking a **Juken **blow close to the heart. "That you are the original." Natsuki coughs out blood, and all of her **Kage bunshin** are dispelled. Natsuki slumps over, while Nejita steps back. "I told you…don't underestimate ME!" To Nejita's shock, Natsuki disappears revealing herself to be a **Kage bunshin. **Catching two other Natsuki in her 359 degree field of vision, she turns around just in time to block a chakra-enhanced kick. A chakra-enhanced punch soon follows, but Nejita simply spins around in a **Kaiten, **leaving only one on her back. 

"You are in my field of divination!"

'Kuso!' Natsuki thought as she stood up.

Nejita assumes a stance.

* * *

'It can't be….'

* * *

"**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou"**

"2 hakke!"

"4 hakke!"

"8 hakke!"

"16 hakke!"

"32 hakke!"

"64 hakke!"

With the 64th blow to the heart, Natsuki is pushed back flat on her back.

"Proctor, she won't be getting up after that…"

"Winner, Hyuga N-"

Suddenly, an explosion of red chakra surrounds Natsuki, and one by one, her 64 closed tenketsu points open up. In addition, her kenkai genkai finally activates, the **Kokugan. **This doujutsu enables the user to slow down time in a 5 yard radius, enabling Natsuki to move, to the naked eye, at the speed of sound. However, it was only at level one. Creating four **Kage bunshin**, Natsuki performed the Uzumaki Natsuki rendan in a flash, leaving a tunnel under the field.

Gemna was shocked. One minute, Natsuki seemed defeated. The next, Nejita slumped down to the floor, lying on his back with her arms spread out.

"Winner, Uzumaki Natsuki!"

The crowd seemed shock, and forgot to applaud, making Natsuki mad, that is, until her family started clapping for her. Soon, the audience joined in applauding, making Natsuki grin, before raising her fist straight up and walking into the contestant's box.

* * *

Sandaime tells a Jounin that they will postpone Sasame and Gaara's match until the end of the first round. The Jounin tells Gemna, who nods, before announcing. 

"Sasame and Gaara's match will take place at the end of this round, which means that Aburame Shina vs. Kowari. Contestants, please enter the field."

"I FORFEIT!"

"All right then, winner by default, Aburame Shina. The next match is…Nara Shikarita vs. Temari."

Shikarita, for once, wanted to fight, but before she could walk down to the arena, Natsuki pushed her off, landing flat on her back. Meanwhile Temari used her iron fan to fly down.

"Nara Shikarita vs. Temari…ready? Hajime!"

Temari opens up the battle with a cutting whirlwind. "**Nimpo: Kamaitachi!"**

Shikarita swiftly pulled out two kunai, embedded it into the wall, and dodged by standing on them.

"I'm going to beat you!"

"You wish! **Nimpo: Kamaitachi!"**

'That cutting whirlwind attack is annoying…' Shikarita thought as she dived behind a tree. 'But there is a reason why I have an IQ of 200!' Shikarita assumes a thinking pose, and Temari wonders where she is, before spotting Shikarita behind the tree but in the process of a hand seal that she has never seen before. She is cautious. Shikarita is done thinking and flings a kunai to Temari. Temari leaps back to dodge it. "**Kage mane no jutsu!"** Shikarita's shadow stretches toward Temari, but she keeps on leaping back until it stops. "Temari! Above you!" Kurita tries to warn her sister. Looking up, she sees a parachute made from Shikarita's coat and a hanging kunai. Thinking nothing of it, she ignores it, until the **Kage mane no jutsu **starts extending! 'Kuso!' Leaping backwards, swerving to avoid Shikarita's shadow, it finally stops. Temari, not tasking any chances, opens her fan and uses it as a wall. 'Clever little…if I use **Bunshin no jutsu** to create a distraction…I could win!' Making some hand seals and stopping on ram she performs a technique. "**Bunshin no!" **Suddenly finding that she can't move, she is immobile. "**Kage mane no jutsu **successful."

"What!? But how?"

"I'll show you." Shikarita cranes her neck back and so does Temari. Temari spots the whole that Natsuki made, and gasps. The shadow came out through there! Shikarita walks forward, making Temari do the same. When they are both a meter apart, Shikarita raises her hand, so Temari is also forced to raise her hand. Temari closes her eyes, awaiting defeat. "I forfeit." The entire crowd face vaults. Temari wants to face vault also, but she is still immobile in Shikarita's shadow.

"Why? Why are you quitting?"

"Because I'm almost out of chakra. I can only hold you for maybe ten more seconds. So I thought of over 200 different strategies. But…I'm out of time."

Shikarita's shadow releases Temari. "One match is enough for me…"

The judges in the audience think. 'What a lazy girl, but…she possesses the qualities of a Chunin. A tactical mind and a brilliant strategist.'

Natsuki leaps down to the arena. "SHIKARITA! YOU BAKA!"

"Shut up, super-baka."

"Why you!"

"Besides…" Shikarita continues as Natsuki advances. "Don't you want to see the next match?"

Natsuki stops dead in her tracks.

'Sasame!''

* * *

"We have waited for ten minutes. Uchiha Sasame is immediately-" 

Suddenly, a miniature tornado forces Gemna to cover her eyes. In the tornado is Itari, looking the same as ever, and Sasame, in a new black skirt and tights, with two arm braces and a blue v-neck. She wore black ninja grade sandals. Her hair was in the same style.

"Are we late?"

"No, you're just in time."

"That's good, so…"

"I'm proud to announce Uchiha Sasame!" The crowd roars, and Gaara smirks before walking down to the arena using the stairs. At the same time, Shikarita and Natsuki climb the stairs.

* * *

Gaara meets two unfortunate souls, and kills them. Natsuki and Shikarita witness this event, and are frozen in place. Fortunately, Gaara walks past them.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasame vs. Gaara! Hajime!" Gemna leaps back, having no intention of getting between these two. Sasame shifts into a basic stance, while Gaara just stands there, before the cork of his gourd pops out, and sand starts swirling around Gaara. 'So that's the sand that nee-chan was talking about…can bit really block all of my attacks?' 

Sasame flings two shuriken at Gaara, but is intercepted by the sand, which becomes a **Suna bunshin** with the two shuriken that Sasame flung in his hand. The **Suna bunshin** then flings the two shuriken at Sasame, who counters with another two shuriken. Sasame uses her left fist to punch the **Suna bunshin **through the neck, but then finds her hand is stuck. Bringing her right fist around, she punches the head, making the **Suna bunshin** disperse. Sasame is about to punch Gaara. A wall of sand rises to protect Gaara. Sasame smirks before disappearing, reappearing behind Gaara. 'She's fast, just like that other one…' Gaara is punched with the force of a rampaging rhino, knocking him back.

"So that's the armor of sand?"

Gaara's skin cracks as he gets up.

"I'll tear it apart!"

Sasame runs forward. Gaara's sand surrounds Gaara, but Sasame encircles Gaara in a run, making a visible trail of dust. "Hurry up and attack." Sasame appears in front of Gaara and punches him. Then grabbing the straps on his shirt, knees him in the gut. This happened while the trail of dust was still going

Gaara is knocked back a couple of meters to the center of the arena, before surrounding himself within a bubble of sand. Sasame, with **Sharingan** blazing, tries to punch the sphere of sand, only for sand spikes to emerge. Without the **Sharingan**, Sasame would have been impaled.

'Sand density…'

Trying a few more blows, more spikes protrude.

"Fine, keep yourself in there. Besides, this new technique of mine takes time…" Sasame un-straps one of the arm bracers, then, applying chakra to her feet, skids up the wall.

"There is a reason why we were late…"

Making some hand signs, Sasame grasps her left arm, holding it palm face down, and focuses chakra to the palm.

"Why were you late, sensei?"

Gradually, some blue electricity comes out of the palm of Sasame.

"Because, I had Karita take some time to teach her a jutsu…"

"My only original jutsu…"

The sound of a thousand birds chirping as Sasame rushes toward Gaara as she builds up speed, before plunging her hand through the sphere of sand.

"**Chidori**…"

"Sensei, what is **Chidori**?"

"**Chidori**…Karita's sole original jutsu…"

"Basically, it is just a straight thrust, but it is the speed of the thrust-"

"The speed of the thrust along with the **Chidori **makes the arm a sword that can cut through anything…"

"I once cut through lightning with that jutsu, so the **Chidori** has another name…**Lightning edge…**"

"What an incredible jutsu…"

* * *

I'm too tired to continue writing, my eyes hurt. Next chapter should be the OtoSuna invasion. Will everyone make it out OK? What of Kiki? Find out on my next update. Read and review. Laterz 


	8. Chapter 7

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's

"What an incredible jutsu…"

Suddenly, one of the eight ANBU apparently guarding the arena used a genjutsu, which caused flower petals to fall, and made unsuspecting shinobi fall asleep. Hinata and Natsuki were among the ones to dispel it, along with all of the Jounin instructors present.

Suddenly, the kage box was filled with a smokescreen. The two Chunin guards protecting the Kazekage attacked thee Hokage, but the Jounin guard quickly cut them in two. The Kazekage grabbed the Hokage and leaped from the smokescreen, clutching a kunai to the Hokage's neck. Unfortunately, the Hokage had a bad feeling, and took measures to counter attack. The Hokage explodes, incinerating the Kazekage and revealing his true face, that of Orochimaru. Sandaime appears before Orochimaru, donned in her battle garb. Orochimaru is at first confused as to why the Sandaime is a girl, and checks for a genjutsu. Finding no genjutsu, he shrugs his shoulders. The sound four, disguised as parts of the two Chunin, leapt into action, quickly creating a four sided purple flame barrier around the two kage's, and one around themselves, successfully keeping the ANBU, including Karita, out. Unfortunately, one ANBU got burned when he made contact with the violet flame barrier.

* * *

At the same time, a massive three-headed snake was summoned, and was rampaging through the village. Konoha shinobi tried to hold it off, but they were failing.

The two sand siblings leaped from the ring and supported their third sibling, Gaara, who was grievously injured. He was bleeding, so Baki told his team to take Gaara and retreat, which they did. Gemna told Sasame that she was Chunin level already, and to make herself useful to the village, stating that "This is no longer an exam for Chunin, it is the real thing."

"Like it matters…" Sasame replied while chasing after the three sand siblings.

* * *

Natsuki and Hinata ducked as a sound ninja was about to strike them with a kunai, but Itari intercepted the kunai, and held them off, all the while holding a conversation with her team.

"Hinata, Natsuki! I have a mission for you two, and Shikarita."

"What's the mission?"

"Hold on," Itari tosses the sound ninja to another one, effectively knocking them both out. "Wake up Shikarita for me."

"Hai sensei."

Hinata moves to Shikarita, and attempts to dispel the genjutsu. However, her eye twitches.

"Shikarita, you were able to dispel the genjutsu also!"

"Shikarita's awake? I see, now let me explain this mission to you. My sister and your teammate, Sasame, has apparently gone off and chased the sand team. It appears that the red haired sand ninja, Gaara, is heavily injured. You are to meet up with Sasame and follow the sand team, and assist with the capture, or defeat of the sand team. This will be an A-ranked mission, just like the C-rank gone A-rank mission in the land of the waves."

"Wait, four of us? Where's our fourth member?"

"I was getting to that."

All while this conversation is taking place, the four were getting rid of the sand and sound ninja. Itari drags her finger along a blood pool of an enemy, and makes some seals.

"Summoning jutsu!"

A tiny cloud of smoke pops out of the dead sound ninja. Out pops the weasel!

"_**Itari-sama, I am at your service. What do you request of me?"**_

"NANI! A talking weasel!" Wildly exclaimed Shikarita.

"_**I'm a summon, fool!"**_

"I knew that."

"Miezu, I want you and these three to track down Sasame, my younger sister. She should have nearly the same scent as I do."

"_**As you wish."**_

Miezu, Hinata, Natsuki, and a curious Shikarita run up to the back wall, only to find that they are closed in.

"How are we going to get out?"

"_**Like**_ _**this. Weasel art! Swords dance!"**_

Both of Miezu's arms become twin sickles, which glow with energy, before rapidly attacking the wall, leaving a crater sized hole big enough for them to leap out of.

* * *

The for of them were pursuing Sasame, who was about a kilometer away, when Meizu detects some sound-ninja pursuing them.

'_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.' "They're 2 squads of sound ninja chasing us." 'No wait, there's 9!' "This is not good. They have a ninth, a total of nine ninja chasing us!"**_

"Can't we lose them in an ambush!"

"_**No, if they have nine, eight of them must be ahead. The ninth one must be trailing behind.**_"

"Kuso! I really thought that an ambush might work!"

"Why not?"

"_**Because, these are sound ninja, and their Otokage is most likely Orochimaru, the traitorous sannin who left. If they are Orocbimaru's subordinates, then they have been trained for this mission. They know the terrain well." **_

"Our only hope for an ambush is if one of us stay behind…"

"I'll do it."

"No it has to be me."

"_**Hurry up. They're closing in fast!"**_

Shikarita makes a 180 degree turn into the path of the enemy.

'Shikarita, you better make it back!'

* * *

The sound ninja land on the forest floor, and spotted some foot prints.

"We got you now…what? I can't move!"

"Heh, **Kage mane no jutsu **success."

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…where's the ninth? I'll draw him out with this.'

Drawing 8 shuriken, the sound ninja also grab 8 shuriken.When she throws them, her shuriken are deflected.

'So that's where you are…' A tendril of her shadow extends, but Shikarita doesn't haveenough chakra for it.

"So that's how your jutsu works…hey! Come on down, and take her head off while your at it!"

Shikarita's shadow detaches, and a sound ninja prepares to behead him. However, he is intercepted by Asuka! She quickly gets rid of all eight sound ninja.

"Good job, Shikarita."

She collapses.

"Take a break. You need it."

* * *

Sandaime Hokage was not having a good day. Her old student, Orochimaru, had used a forbidden jutsu to revive the Shodaime and the Nidaime, and almost revived the Yondaime, but Sandaime managed to stop the summon of Yondaime. Nevertheless, she had her hands full, in which the ANBU, including Karita, could only describe as a Hokage level fight. To Sandaime's horror and slight disgust, the Shodaime and the Nidaime regenerated, even with a blow from Emna, the monkey king, while in staff form, and Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade didn't help matters.

'Look's like I have no choice but to use Yondaime's jutsu…'

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

'What? Why did the Hokage use **Kage bunshin**?'

'Everything is going well…now for my final jutsu…'

"I'll show you a technique that not even you, Orochimaru, knows. **Shikifuujin!"**

'What? A jutsu that I don't know?'

* * *

Sasame met up with the sand team. Kusari volunteered to stay back and fight, while the other two got away. Just as Kusari got her puppet out, Aburame Shina showed.

"You will be my opponent."

"Shina! I trust that you'll take care of things here?"

"Count on it. I should be able to aid you in ten minutes."

"Hmph, it'll only take me ten minutes to finish off Gaara!"

* * *

"Temari…."

"Huh Gaara?"

"Put me down."

"But you're still injured!"

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Gaara punches Temari away, and she hits a tree. Worried about Gaara, she is about to leap back when she saws the Uchiha.

'Kuso!'

* * *

Kusari controls her puppet, Karasu (crow) with chakra strings, while Shina's bugs crawl out of her arms. Crow attacks with his hand outstretched, and a blade pops out, narrowly missing Shina and hitting the tree trunk, turning the area where the blade hit it purple.

'The blade is poisoned…'

Now knowing that the blade is poisoned, she dodges all of the blades aimed at her, until Shina appears behind Kusari.

"You're a medium to long range fighter, so I bet that short range is your worst enemy…"

Shina makes a jab. Kusari bluntly dodges it. "That's what you think!"

Crow aims its blade at Shina, who turns into a bug clone, spreading some bugs on the chakra strings, which weakens.

"My kikichu bugs eat chakra. They can use the string to trace you to where you are."

An expert puppeteer like Kusari severed the connection in an instant, then reattached.

"Poison gas!"

Crows mouth opens up and expels a cloud of purple gas.

'If I even breath a little, its over! I got to get out!'

Shina gets out, and Crow is about to stab her again, when Kikichu bugs start draining chakra from Kusari, and she collapses. "But how?"

"That jab that I did missed you, but one of my female bugs attached to your arm, and went to your hitate-ate. It gives off a very faint odor, but the male of the species' can identify the scent, and close in on it."

"So all this time, they' were heading for my forehead?"

"Yes."

Kusari succumbs to chakra exhaustion. Shina falls onto her knees. "Looks like I breathed in some of the gas, sorry Sasame, but I won't be able to join you in your fight…"

* * *

'Shina, where are you?'

Sasame normally wouldn't need help, but Gaara had grown a clawed arm of sand, which Sasame got rid of with **Chidori**, only for it to regrow back, along with a second arm. 'I only got one more shot at **Chidori**…better make it count.'

PAGE BREAK

Sasame put up a good fight, using a **Chidori** to take out the new arm, but then a tail of sand came out, doubling his speed. Sasame barely had time to blink, before she was sent flying.

'Look's like I have no choice…'  
Making hand seals for **Chidori**, Sasame remembered what Karita said about it.

-Flashback-

"Looks like you can only pull it off twice in one day…that's pretty good for a Genin…even now I can only do it four times…"

"What happens if I try it a third time?"

"Your chakra will completely drain. Worst case scenario…you die."

-End flashback-

**Chidori **activated, Sasame makes one final lunge toward Gaara. Gaara meets her face to face. A split second before **Chidori** impacts, it weakens, but still tore of Gaara's arm. As Gaara screams in pain, Sasame is falling, but Natsuki, having finally caught up, catches her and places her down.

* * *

"Natsuki…"

"Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon."

"Likewise, you are the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, am I right?"

"Former Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. I am now a kitsune hanyou. Kai!"

Natsuki and Hinata's **Kitsune henge** are dispelled.

"The battle between the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku and the kitsune hanyou of Kyuubi will begin now!"

"It's a two on one fight, Gaara. You can't win."

Ignoring this, Gaara propels himself forward with the tail of Shukaku at a lightning fast speed. However, the two kitsune hanyou quickly move to dodge it. "**Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

Natsuki begins a move that ends up with a kunai lodged in the butt of Gaara. Everyone but Gaara and Natsuki sweat drop. Gaara glares at Natsuki, then swats her away like a fly.

"…Boom…"

BOOM

An explosion engulfs Gaara, and his armor of sand melts a bit.

"After all that, you were only able to land one hit?" Snickered Sasame.

"Shut up, teme!"

In those intervening seconds while Natsuiki and Sasame were arguing, Gaara had regenerated himself, and almost became completely possessed by Shukaku, and also sent some sand at Hinata, trapping her in a sand shield that was slowly constricting her.

"Bastard! **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A gigantic cloud of smoke surrounds the area. When it clears, everyone's jaw drops in shock, for Natsuki made about 1000 **Kage bunshin. **"Time for some of the ninja arts of Uzumaki Natsuki! **Uzumaki Natsuki nisan rendan!" **(Uzumaki Natsuki 2000 punch combo!)

A very pummeled Gaara lies on the floor. 'How? How does she have this much power?'

"Time forUzumaki Natsuki 2000 kick combo!"

"Not quite!"

In an explosion of sand, Gaara makes a tower, dispelling every one of the 2000 clones, leaving the original about to slam in a tree, before Sasame caught her and took the blow.

* * *

A ten stories tall Shukaku is standing, and used **Sabaku Kyuu, **and was about to finish it off by using **Sabaku sousou** when a cry of **Summoning jutsu **expands the sand out, and Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared, with Natsuki standing on it!

"_**Shukaku, or is it just his familiar?"**_

Gaara pops out of Shukaku's head. "Uzumaki Natsuki…you have entertained me thus far, but now it's over…" Gaara puts himself to sleep with a jutsu (Forgot the name) and Shukaku awakens fully.

"_**Yatta! I'm finally free!"**_

"_**That's Shukaku all right."**_

"_**Eh? Kyuubi? Come join me in destroying this village!"**_

"_**As much as I would enjoy doing that with you…" **_"Hey!" _**"My summoner would sooner kill me then let that happen, so we are enemies now." 'Hey, where's Hinata?'**_

'She's over there…' _**'What? She is trapped in that sand! If I don't hurry up, she'll die!' "SHUKAKU!"**_

'_**Kuso! An angry Kyuubi is not one to be messed with!'**_

* * *

While this was happening, Sasame and Miezu had their jaws agape. None of them noticed Kiki Hikaru, watching the fight. 'That sand demon is insane! But he'll get what's coming to him…'

* * *

"_**Ahehehe…Kyuubi! I'm sorry, but the invasion of Otokagure and Sunakagure depends on me! If I don't destroy Konoha, then…"**_

'That's it! I've heard enough!' "**Gender bender no jutsu!"**

"_**Then, uh, I forgot what I was going to say. Forgive me Kyuubi, I will release my hold on my**_ _**Jinchuuriki**__**, Gaara, and allow him to sleep."**_

Shukaku and the shield of sand constricting Hinata collapses, along with Kyuubi. Gaara is found by his sister, holding an unconscious Kusari, over her shoulder.

"You can rest easy now, Temari. Shukaku has been silenced. She will allow him to sleep now."

"She? I thought that Shukaku was a he, not a she…"

"Thank Kiki for Shukaku's gender change."

"Man, using **Gender bender no jutsu **on one of the 9 bijuu really took a lot out of me…"

* * *

"Face it, old man."

"I'm a girl."

"Whatever! Konohagakure will fall!"

The current predicament that Sandaime and Orochimaru are in: Sandaime has managed to kill the two summons with the death god, and now Sandaime is trying to take the soul of Orochimaru with the death god. The kusanagi blade has stabbed Sandaime narrowly missing the left lung, but Emna, being restrained by snakes, caught the blade and prevented it from killing her, even though the blade was burning its hand.

"Wrong. The will of fire burns strong in all of the shinobi of Konoha, and even now, plans for a counterattack are already underway!"

* * *

"Look's like I can not kill you now. I blame old age, but nevertheless, your ambitions end here!"

"What?"

"You have strived to learn every jutsu, a feat possible with your **Immortality jutsu**, but without the use of your arms, you won't be able to perform any more jutsu!"

With that, Orochimaru's arms are sealed up. The seal of the death god appears on Sandaime's chest. Orochimaru screams in agony, while Sandaime mutters as she dies. "Idiot apprentice."

* * *

The sound four lower their barrier, and transport their master back to Otokagure. The ANBU are about to give chase, before catching the sight of the now dead Sandaime, oddly, with a smile on her face.

* * *

"With the Sandaime dead, Konohagakure is weakened. We need to elect a Gondaime Hokage, how about Jirai?"

"Jirai is the worst candidate for the position of Gondaime. Have you seen her new book,_ Icha Icha Feminist? _It describes lesbian sex like none that I have ever read. Knowing her, in order to write a sequel, she'll need inspiration, and will most likely legalize peeping. Perhaps we should send her to search for Tsunade?"

"Tsunade would make an ideal Gondaime…

* * *

"Jirai, in discussion with the council of elders, we have decided to elect Tsunade as the Gondaime, but since we are unable to locate her, we need you to find her to take her rightful position of Gondaime. Will you do it?"

"Yeah sure. But can I take a Genin or two with me?"

"Yes, our Genin are all at your service."

"Perfect."

* * *

Natsuki found a little, orange book under the stool of Ichiraku, titled _Icha Icha Feminist._ Not knowing what the book was about, she started reading it, just before Jirai arrived.

"Ho ho, I see that you are reading my recently published _Icha Icha Feminist."_

The more that Natsuki read the book, the more she liked it. She was getting semi-perverted thoughts about Hinata, but shook herself from it, and instead pointed a finger at Jirai.

"You pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert…I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

"Yeah, you're a lesbian too…"

Fortunately, Jirai didn't hear that comment. "Pack up for a months journey."

"Where are we going?"

"To find our Gondaime."

"Why should I go with you?"

"Because I know a jutsu stronger then **Chidori**."

"All right, sure." Natsuki's slightly perverted side asked. "Can we bring Hinata-chan too?"

"Well well well, getting any ideas of doing _it_ with her?"

"NO!" 'Maybe when we're older…'

"All right, if you can get Hinata to come, then we'll leave in an hour at the South gate."

"You won't regret this!"

* * *

After persuading Hinata, who in turn persuaded her mother, who in turn, persuaded the Council, the two packed up, meet with Jirai at the gates, and left on the search for the Gondaime, unaware that they were being followed by two men, wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

* * *

Hehehe, you'll be surprised at who takes the place of Itachi in the Akatsuki. You'll find out who next chapter. Until then, read and review! Once again, I like to thank my most frequent two reviewers, Dragon Man 180 and Serenity Maxwell. Laterz everyone! 


	9. Chapter 8

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's chapter 8

Kiki Hikaru had just woken up, after gender bending one of the nine bijuu. She couldn't do that to any of the others, because they were all either female or genderless, but she knew one person who she believed to be dead could. As she was taking a shower, she felt a chakra signature, one that she hasn't felt for a long time.

'My grandfather…he's still alive?'

Momentarily forgetting that Natsuki's children were with her, she left immediately, but then came back to take them to the academy and leaving them under the care of Iruka.

* * *

Natsuki, Hinata, and Jirai had arrived at the next town. They had just checked out two rooms when Jirai, being the lesbian that she is, saw an extremely hot woman. Quickly tossing the keys to Natsuki, she ran off to chase after the beauty, shouting over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit!"

"Pervert…"

Opening the room in which she was sharing with Hinata, Hinata was embarrassed that there was only one bed. That embarrassment was soon forgotten when she remembered that they shared the same bed at home anyway, but they still hadn't got the urge to have sex yet.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Suki-chan?"

"Want to kiss? We are all alone…"

Before they could start making out, a rather loud knocking sounded at the door. A bit peeved off for interrupting their make out session, even though it hasn't started yet, Natsuki opened the door to see to shinobi, both in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

The first one was very tall and looked like a shark. He had blue skin and even what appeared to be gills directly beneath his eyes. He had a large bandaged package with the hilt of a sword on his back. Judging from the hitate-ate on his forehead, the shinobi was obviously from the Village Hidden in the Mist, formally known as the Village of the Bloody Mist, but it had a clean, horizontal slash mark on it, so he was a nuke-nin, or a missing nin. His name, as Natsuki was soon to find out, was Hoshigake Kisame.

The other one was barely shorter then the blue shark guy, with features indistinguishable to the eyes of Natsuki, because he was wearing a face mask and had a hood on. Therefore, only his eyes; a bright, emerald green color, was visible.

"Let me introduce ourselves. My partner is Hoshigake Kisame, and my name is-"

"Your name is Kichu Hikaru, isn't that right, grandfather?"

"Well well well, if it isn't my granddaughter, Kiki Hikaru. Anyway, as I was saying-"

"You single-handedly murdered our whole clan! You are going to die today."

"Is that so? Well then, kill me if you can, Kiki!" 'Oh if you only knew the truth…'

* * *

Kichu had knocked Kiki unconscious after evaluating her skills as a special Genin, but was disappointed. Kisame meanwhile tried to take of Natsuki's legs, but failed as she jumped over the low sweep. Natsuki was gathering chakra for a jutsu. "**Summoning jutsu!"**

When nothing happened, Natsuki looked around, and felt her chakra diminished.

"My blade, Samahada, eats chakra. You won't be able to perform any jutsu!"

Kisame was just about to finish off Natsuki when who else but Hinata in her kitsune hanyou form stopped the blade with her own.

"Where'd she come from?"

"Hinata!"

"Stay away from my beloved!"

'Her…beloved?'

After a quick sword fight with Kisame, they were interrupted by as toad summoning, who stopped the blade. Surprised, they all turned back to see Jirai, with a girl over her shoulders.

"Time to go, Kisame."

With that, Kichu and Kisame ran off before anyone could stop them.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

That's what everyone thought, until Maito Gaita, using the reflection of her hitate-ate, kicked Jirai in the face.

* * *

After apologizing over and over, Gaita brought Kiki home, who was brooding, and didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Jirai, Natsuki, and Hinata arrived at a town when there was a festival just starting.

"OK, we'll camp out here so that we can enjoy the festivities. This will also be the place where I'll teach you the jutsu that I'm planning on demonstrating."

Walking through the small tow, Jirai asked Natsuki and Hinata if they had any money. Natsuki solemnly shook her head no, while Hinata offered her kitsune wallet. Jirai took it, and gave them 3,000 ryou, saying that money is part of a shinobi's worse nightmare. Money, alcohol, and in any mans case or even lesbians, women. She then promptly ran off.

"But…that was my money..."

Grinning, Natsuki brought out her orange kitsune purse, which was stuffed full of money.

"Natsuki, why didn't you offer any money to Jirai-same?"

"Because, I knew that ero-sennin would take my money. I don't trust anyone with my money except you."

"You know what? From now on, I'll only trust you with my money too."

So Natsuki and Hinata spent a night in the town, by the end of which Natsuki's kitsune purse was practically empty, while Hinata got various things, such as stuffed animals. They had just enough money left to but something to eat for all three of them, so buying some shis kabobs (various meats on a stick) then entered a hovel in search of Jirai, and found her drunk surrounded by women, with Hinata's kitsune purse noticeably empty on the floor.

They were just about to slander Jirai when Natsuki accidentally tossed one of her shis kabobs to a rich man's coat.

"Hey that cost me about 30,000 ryou! Pay up!"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'm a former Chunin ninja from the Hidden Village of Stone!"

"Pathetic, hey Natsuki, watch carefully." Whispered Jirai.

Natsuki watches as a blue sphere of chakra is made in Jirai's hand. "**Rasengan!"**

'Whoa, that jutsu is powerful…'

Jirai's **Rasengan** spins the Chunin away into a stand full of balloons and rubber balls. When the smoke clears, Natsuki doesn't fail to notice a spiral mark on the mans gut.

'What power…' The Chunin then notices who he was attacking. "Jirai? One of the sannin?"

"Yep! Now get lost!"

"Hey! Who's going to pay for my stand?"

"Forgive me Jirai…this should be enough money to cover for it…"

"Hey! You don't mind if I take all of your balloons and rubber balls, right?"

"No problem."

PAGE BREAK

"So Natsuki? Did you see the way that my jutsu worked?"

"Hai. It appears to be a spinning ball of chakra that shreds through its target!"

"Eh close enough. I'm going to teach you that jutsu!"

"What about me?"

"Hinata, we are searching for the slug sannin, Tsunade."

"Tsunade…the greatest medical ninja in Konohagakure history?!"

"Yes. I'm planning on having you learn some medical jutsu under her. You do wish to be a med nin, correct?"

"Hai."

"Medical ninjutsu is not my specialty. So to prepare you, read this book on anatomy. You need to learn the inner workings of the human body in order to be a medical ninja, and it doesn't hurt to use this knowledge to help with your **Juken** either."

"Hai."

Hinata starts reading the book.

"Now Natsuki, I will start to show you how to do the fourth Hokage's prized ninjutsu, a jutsu that requires no hand seals, only chakra manipulation. Therefore, even the fabled **Sharingan** can not copy this jutsu."

* * *

Jirai was floored. It took the fourth Hokage three years to create and master the jutsu. It took Jirai a little over three months. Natsuki didn't complete the jutsu, but she got through the first step (Spinning water in a water balloon and popping it) in under three weeks. Also, Hinata had finished the book and was currently trying to put her newfound knowledge of the human anatomy into her style of **Juken.** Slightly unnerved, Jirai set Natsuki to the task of popping a rubber ball in the same way. Needless to say, it was far more difficult then it looked. Jirai allowed Hinata to continue practicing **Juken**, but with a shadow clone of herself to practice against. However, during the night, Hinata would sneak out and practice **Juken **on the water top.

* * *

Natsuki had mastered the second step of the **Rasengan**. Hinata, unknown to everyone but herself, mastered an altered version of **Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou, **one that used Hinata's flexibility to generate lasers of chakra in an intricate web as an absolute defense, working almost like the **Hakkeshou Kaiten** except without the spinning. (It's Hinata's jutsu that she used to defeat the bug boss in the search for Sasuke mission. If someone could give me the name of the jutsu, I'd really appreciate it.) Jirai had just got a lead on Tsunade's whereabouts and was currently on her way there. She set Natsuki the task of perfecting the **Rasengan** as they were walking.

* * *

Tsunade and her apprentice, Shizune, were visiting the castle. Shizune was admiring the view, while Tsunade was impatient and wanted to leave, when suddenly, a big snake demolished the castle. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, it revealed two sound nin, one with dead, bandaged arms and the other with flowing silver hair and glasses. Tsunade immediately recognized one of them.

"Orochimaru!"

* * *

Next chapter: A week of training for Natsuki and the sannin battle! Finally, another well written chapter finished! Read and review. Reviewers spur me on into writing quicker. Dragon Man 180 and Serenity Maxwell only just won't cut it. Laterz 


	10. Chapters' 9 & 10

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's chapter 9

This is a two part chapter. The first half is the bet, and the second half is the sannin battle, just like in the anime.

* * *

"Tsunade was here…"

"So was Orochimaru."

"Gee? You think?"

Jirai, Natsuki, and Hinata had arrived at the castle, or what used to be the castle. Right now, it was a giant crater, with punches through some of the remaining walls.

"Let's split up. Here's a picture of Tsunade. Go around town and ask people if they have seen her. Natsuki, you go check in the gambling parlors, Hinata will check in all of the local bars and taverns, and I will search through the red-light district. We'll meet back here in ten. If one of you is not here by that time, it means that either you found Tsunade, or I found her. Now break!"

* * *

Jirai went to the red-light district, not to search for Tsunade, but to go peeping. Natsuki had went to all of the gambling parlors, and discovered that she had amazing luck. Figures. Hinata went to all of the local bars and taverns, and located her in the second one, with her apprentice and a…pig?

"OINK!"

Yep, definitely a pig.

* * *

When Jirai and Natsuki had met back at the spot, but found no traces of Hinata or Tsunade. However, Natsuki summoned Hinata with her **Summoning jutsu**, and she led the way back to the bar, where Jirai told her that she was to be given the position of Gondaime. Tsunade declined, and started to insult all of the previous Hokage's. Natsuki couldn't take it anymore, and moved to pummel her into oblivion, when Jirai held her back by the scruff of her neck, while she started to challenge Tsunade to a fight. Of course, the slightly drunk Tsunade took her up on the offer, leaving Jirai, Shizune, Ton-ton, and Hinata to shake their heads as they followed them outside.

* * *

"One finger, that's all I need to defeat you."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Natsuki charges forward with a kunai in hand. Tsunade has her eyes closed, but with a snap of her wrist, defects the thrown kunai and flicks Natsuki's hitate-ate off. Natsuki rolls backward from the force of the blow, and was about to resume her attack when the kunai lands point down roughly an inch in front of her face.

"Before you pass out, tell me. Why does the position of Hokage mean so much to you?"

"Because unlike you, being Hokage…that is my dream!"

Tsunade is caught off guard with those words, while reminiscing about her little brother and her fiancé before they dies, Natsuki sees an opening in her defense, and exploits it by spinning some chakra into a sphere. Just as she is charging forward, Tsunade snaps out of it. Upon seeing the jutsu being used, she is slightly surprised. 'No way, the fourth's…' Acting a split second before the jutsu hits its mark, Tsunade pushed her finger down with so much force that she makes a fissure. Natsuki was only a foot away when the ground split open under her feet, and her jutsu fell short of her target, impacting the ground.

"Jirai! You have some explaining to do! Did you teach-this gaki-that jutsu?"

"So what if I did?"

"This gaki could never master one of the fourth's strongest jutsu, the **Rasengan!**"

'**Rasengan?**'

"And why not? That gaki happens to be the fourth's daughter!" 'Opps, I said too much….'

Natsuki processed this information, and promptly passed out seconds afterwards. The last thing that she heard before succumbing to the bliss of unconsciousness, she heard someone mumble. "The fourth's…daughter?" Just as Natsuki fainted, Hinata also fainted from sheer information overload, and landed on top of Natsuki, mere inches away from their lips meeting.

* * *

Once their lips met. They both opened their eyes to the size of dinner plates, promptly sat up, parted their lips, and turned away, blushing furiously, although Natsuki's blush faded away after a couple of seconds. 'Well, we do have children already, plus we are technically already married, so why am I so embarrassed?'

"Even still, she has too little chakra to even complete that jutsu!"

"Wanna bet? I'll have this jutsu down in three days flat!"

"Be careful what you say, or I might just take your word for it."

"I never go back on my word. That is my nindo, my ninja way!"

"Fine, I'll give you one week. If you can master the **Rasengan** in one week, then I'll come back to Konohakagure and be Gondaime. I'll even give you this necklace, worth enough to buy three gold mines and the mountains on top of them!"

"I ACCEPT!"

"But if you lose…"

GULP

"Then I want you to give up your dream to be Hokage. As a matter of fact, I want you to stop being a kunoichi!"

"Fine then!"

* * *

6 days later, and we find Natsuki passed out, surrounded by spiral marks on the trees. Shizune, who happened to be secretly watching her, gasped when she passed out, and quickly brought her back to her room, where she saw Tsunade, who promptly knocked her out after putting Natsuki to bed, and walked out to drug her teammate.

* * *

Natsuki woke up, and yawned. She looked around the room, and spotted Shizune. She went down to wake her up. When she woke Shizune up, Shizune temporarily forgot that today was the meeting with Orochimaru. However, she soon remembered, and went to the window and opened it, telling Natsuki to stay there, only to narrowly dodge a kunai. She stared at the kunai for a second, before her eyes gazed over to the thrower, only to see a sweating Jirai. "She drugged me, my chakra level is only at thirty percent, where's Tsunade?"

"Probably off to meeting with Orochimaru…"

"What was that?"

"Opps, I said too much, but I may as well explain…I'll explain on the way! Follow me!"

* * *

"If what you say is true, then we are in serious trouble." 'I may have to kill Tsunade if she agrees.' "Let's pick up the pace!"

* * *

Outside the castle ruins, Tsunade had agreed to heal Orochimaru's arms in exchange for the revival of her lover and younger brother. However, she was emitting suppressed killing intent, which Kaburita sensed at the last second, and threw a kunai at Tsunade. Tsunade and Orochimaru leaped back.

"You would betray me?"

"Tsunade-sama was planning on killing you Orochimaru-sama. I stopped her."

"I see, thank you Kaburita."

"The kid gloves are off. Orochimaru, I am going to kill you!" Tsunade discards her jacket, and tries to slug Orochimaru, who leaps out of the way. Tsunade makes a big crater.

"I just realized, I have never fought you before, Tsunade. This will be our first fight." 'Tsunade is as strong as ever! One punch from her…'

'Would kill me!'

* * *

Chapter 10

Jirai, Shizune, Natsuki, and Hinata had arrived at the castle, to find no trace of Tsunade. 'She must have declined! But where did she go? If that crater in the wall is any indication, we just missed her! Damn it!'

"Ton-ton, see if you could sniff out Tsunade-sama!"

"Oink!"

"Hey, I found her jacket!"

"Perfect, Ton-ton?"

After sniffing the jacket, Ton-ton leads them away from the castle and to where Orochimaru and Tsunade were fighting.

* * *

They arrived just as Kaburita made herself bleed, paralyzing Tsunade.

"Kaburita? What are you doing here?"

"Baka! Obviously she is a spy! If you need proof of her allegiance, look at her hitate-ate!"

"Kaburita, it's time. Take off my bandages."

Kaburita smirks and unrolls her master's left bandage, then draws a little blood, and smears it on Orochimaru's arms. Jirai sees what they are about to do, and attempts the same thing.

"**Summoning jutsu!"**

Out of one cloud of smoke comes out two giant snakes, with Orochimaru and Kaburita on one each, while out of Jirai's smoke cloud comes out…Gamakichi?

"What the? Where's your father?"

"_**I don't know."**_

"Never mind…I need to use a jutsu…I know! **Swamp of the Underworld!**"

The jutsu was too weak, and only managed to immobilize the two snakes when it was supposed to suck them in.

"Damn it…"

* * *

Kaburita had resumed attacking Tsunade and Shizune. Natsuki and Hinata tried to stop her, but they couldn't. "**Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **About ten shadow clones of Natsuki appeared, but Kaburita got rid of them all in a flash, until Natsuki came out of nowhere with an incomplete **Rasengan** which Kaburita didn't recognize. Kaburita dodged it, and, using **Chakra scalpels** severed a leg tendon. Of course, Kaburita didn't notice Hinata sneak up behind her, and assumed a stance unknown to all but herself.

"**Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"**

Before Kaburita knew what just happened, 64 of her tenketsu were closed, but she barely remained standing. Tsunade happened to look up as Natsuki made a single shadow clone then grabbed Kaburita's fist, preventing her from collapsing. The shadow clone began to spin the gathered chakra into Natsuki's right hand, forming a sphere of highly focused chakra. It was so focused, that the blue chakra had combined with her kitsune chakra making the sphere pinish in color, almost purple. "**Rasengan!" **Without warning, Natsuki drove the **Rasengan** into Kaburita. Hinata managed to dive to the side, as the jutsu managed to grind a hole through Kaburita and spun her back into a rock face.

* * *

Natsuki had collapsed backwards, but Hinata caught her, while Orochimaru complimented that she was strong, and he was beginning to understand the plans of Akatsuki. He then decided on killing her before the Akatsuki could have a chance. Jirai tried to stop her, but she was stopped as Orochimaru's long tongue wrapped around her ankle and slammed her into a rock. Orochimaru draws his kusunagi blade and aims to stab both girls through the heart, killing them. However, he is met by an unexpected obstacle, Kyuubi!

"_**Don't touch my kitlings!"**_

Kyuubi revealed herself to be really Tsunade who is stabbed dangerously near the lung.

"Tsunade, I didn't want to kill you, so why? Why did you leap in the path of my sword?"

"…"

"Fine then! If you want to die, then allow me to grant your wish!"

Orochimaru flings Tsunade over to Shizune, who is caught off guard and barely catches her. Orochimaru then moves to stab the two Genin again, but again, he is intercepted by Tsunade.

"Because, I made a bet. If Natsuki mastered the **Rasengan**, then I will be Gondaime Hokage!" The diamond mark on Tsunade's forehead glows in activation.

"Wait! Don't activate that seal! I can heal you!"

"**Ninpo Sozo Saise!**_" _(Genesis of Rebirth!)

At once, the diamond mark on her forehead disappears, and Tsunade's wounds-all of them, heal. In addition, all of her damaged organs regenerate.

"Gondaime, you say? You of all people should know that the job of Hokage is a piece of shit!"

"So says the man who wanted to be Yondaime."

"Grrr, Arashi took my job!"

Tsunade dabs a little blood on her palm. Jirai also dabs some of her own blood on his hand. Orochimaru leaps back to the barely awake Kaburita, who smears some of her blood on his arm. Natsuki was still unconscious, and Hinata dragged her back towards Shizune, and draws a little blood.

"**Summoning jutsu!"**

When four clouds of smoke clear, 4 boss summons appear: the purple cobra Manda, the giant frog boss Gamabunta, the slug queen Katsuyu, and the queen of all kitsune Kyuubi.

"_**Oy papa!"**_

"_**Why have you summoned me, Jirai?"**_

"_**Where's Natsuki?"**_

"_**Sigh, I expect 100 human sacrifices for this, Orochimaru."**_

"_**Tsunade…"**_

None of the summons noticed each other while they were talking, but they noticed each other now.

"_**What is this? A family reunion?"**_

"_**Sure seems like it…"**_

"_**What a troublesome situation you have summoned me into, Orochimaru."**_

"_**MMM, fresh meat."**_

After they got over the initial shock of seeing everyone.

"_**This is good! I've always wanted a snake-skin wallet…"**_

"_**In your dreams, Gamabunta. I'm going to have toad jerky!"**_

"…"

"…"

The battle starts when a leaf that floated down from a nearby tree hit the ground, and Katsuyu started the battle by using **Zeshi Nensan**against Manda, but Manda coiled around a rock, dodging the acid blast. Kyuubi then swiped one of its tails, creating a maelstrom around Manda.

"Gamabunta! Some oil!"

"_**Right!**_"

While Gamabunta was spitting out a stream of oil, Jirai finished his hand seals.

"**Gamayo Emudan!"**

The oil got hit with the **Katon** jutsu and created a flame breath. It appeared to have worked, but Manda molted.

"Below you!"

"_**I know!"**_

In a flash, Gamabunta drew his sword, turned around and jumped, then used a downward thrust to trap Manda's jaw on the ground. Tsunade suddenly appeared on the hilt of the blade. Orochimaru, feeling threatened, extended a long tongue at her, chocking her.

"You say with that jutsu, you can't be defeated in battle? What if I just choked you to death?"

'I'm out of chakra. Looks like I have no choice! I gotta gamble, or I'm done for!'

Summoning up what little chakra she had, she loosened Orochimaru's choke hold then, using the tongue, brought Orochimaru up, where he was met with Tsunade's fist! After the heavy blow, Tsunade repeated the gesture, until her muscles snapped. However, she wouldn't give up, and continued to pummel Orochimaru, until finally, Tsunade's last blow sent him about ten meters back, to the waiting Kaburita's open arms. Unfortunately, Orochimaru met Kaburita's breasts!

"Tsunade…you have chosen not to heal my arms, but no matter."

Tsunade and a barely conscious Natsuki panted, as all of their summons vanished. Jirai was rushing in, intent on impaling Orochimaru's forehead with a kunai.

"But I have another way to restore my arms. I'll just take a new body. THIS IS IMMORTALITY!"

Before Jirai could reach him, Orochimaru evaporated into the ground. Kaburita made some hand seals, and disappeared in a mini cloud of smoke.

"Damn it! He got away!"

Tsunade's diamond head seal reappears on her forehead, and her genjutsu undid itself, revealing her as the fifty year old woman that she really is. Natsuki sees that before she went unconscious again. The last thought that entered her head was 'She's old…'

* * *

When Natsuki was conscious again, Tsunade's necklace was around her neck. Instantly realizing what this meant, she started yelling at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan!"

"Don't call me old! And address me with proper respect! I am the fifth Hokage now."

"What! That means…that I mastered the **Rasengan!** Yeah!"

"Not quite. It's true that you can make one now, but you used a shadow clone to spin the chakra for you. Also, it looks to be stronger then mine. I've never seen a pink **Rasengan**…"

"Really? Then I need to train harder then ever!"

Her stomach grumbles.

"But first! Can I eat?"

"Sorry, we're about to head back to Konoha."

"What? But I can't travel on an empty stomach!"

"Fine fine, we'll make a quick stop to pick up something to eat, but then we'll go!"

* * *

So ends this two-part chapter! Should I do the Sasuke-retrieval arc next? Then again, Sasuke doesn't have the curse seal. Let me know in a review! Laterz 


	11. Chapter 11

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth of the Uzumaki's chapter 11

Natsuki, Hinata, and Jirai arrived back at Konohagakure with two people that the Chunin guards did not expect.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Oy, we are here to see the councilwomen!" (Women because in a fit of rage, Kiki turned the councilmen into women, therefore working with Konoha, not their own, best interest at heart)

"Right away, Tsunade-sama! Follow me."

* * *

The councilwomen were in the midst of a meeting, when the Chunin guard entered with his guests.

"Tsunade-sama has arrived."

Immediately, there was a roar of approval, and Tsunade stepped forth.

"I have come here because you have chosen me to be Gondaime of Konoha, but I ask, why not Jirai? She is perfectly qualified."

"Have you seen her new book?"

"Book? I was unaware of her being an author

The soon to be notorious title of the book that Jirai-sama authored herself is _Icha Icha Lesbian._.."

"We say soon to be because once you understand what details are in the book; you will surely declare it taboo…"

"There is already an outbreak of lesbian couples in Konoha."

'Hehehe, exactly as I planned…' Jirai doesn't even note the repressed killing intent from Tsunade. When she finally does, 'Uhoh, what have I gotten myself into?'

Tsunade supercharges chakra to her fist, and proceeds to knock her out of the tower. "JIRAI!"

The stunned councilwomen meekly make a mental note not to piss off Tsunade, while Natsuki collapses onto the floor, laughing. Hinata is utterly terrified of Tsunade's strength, and slowly steps out. No one but Natsuki noticed.

* * *

At the same time, 4 sound nin known otherwise as the sound 4 tail Sasame and Itari. When Itari meets up with Zabi for their date, they split up. While Zabi and Itari go off in one direction, they leave behind a depressed Sasame, who needs a little bit of loving, if you know what I mean. The sound 4 hatch a plot to incapacitate Itari and Zabi and to kidnap Sasame. When Zabi and Itari would finally awaken, they would have no memory of Sasame's capture.

* * *

The plan of the sound 4 went off without a hitch, but unfortunately, someone witnessed it, and reported it to the newly instated Gondaime, Tsunade. Upon hearing the news that Sasame was captured by 4 nin bearing the sound hitate-ate, she deduced that they must have brought her to sound, and immediately, alerted Shikarita.

"This is an A-rank mission. Sasame has been captured by 4 sound nin. Eyewitnesses confirmed this. We have no Chunin, Jounin, or ANBU available, since we sent them all on missions yesterday and the ones that remain are here to protect from an invasion. Therefore, I want you and a select group of Genin to chase them. Might I make a suggestion?"

* * *

It was roughly three-o-clock in the morning when Shikarita rang the doorbell of Natsuki's apartment. A yawn was heard on the other side, and Hinata answered it.

"Shikarita, what are you doing here? And so early in the morning…" Hinata failed to stifle another yawn.

"We have an urgent mission. Sasame has been kidnapped. I need you to wake up Natsuki, and meet me at the south gate in half an hour, while I go to get more Genin."

"Hai. Right away!"

Hinata hurriedly went to wake up Natsuki, who wanted to go back to sleep. Natsuki immediately woke up when she heard that Sasame was kidnapped, and hurried to dress along with Hinata to meet Shikarita at the south gate.

* * *

When the remaining members of Team 7 arrived at the south gate, they were meet by a whole bunch of familiar faces, including those of Nejita, Kisari and her dog, Akaru, Cho, and last but not least, Shikarita. Shikarita assumed command, and briefed them on their mission, then made a formation after checking everyone's ninja gear.

"Alright, this is a rescue mission, so we need a straight line formation, which will be as follows: Kisari: you and your dog will be at the front, followed by Hinata, who will use her bloodline top scan directly in front of us. She will be followed by me, so that I can give commands via hand signals to everyone. Next is Natsuki, with your **Shadow Clones,** you will be able to assist everyone. Then we have Cho, who may not be the fastest, but is the strongest. Then we have Nejita, who will scan the area behind us for any ambushes. Got that, everyone?"

"Hai."

"Good, then we move out immediately!"

* * *

The sound 4 were in a clearing, resting from their encounter with two Konoha Jounin.

"I can't believe that we had to use our curse seal." Mumbled Jirobo, also known as the fat ass.

"We even had to use our curse seal level 2 forms." Added the four-armed guy, Kidoumaru.

"Which took a lot out of us." "We had no choice. They were Konoha Jounin." Replied the two headed man known as Sakon and Ukon.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to like it." Concluded the only female of the group, Tayuya.

"Hey, I hear something."

"Pests."

* * *

The group that Shikarita made snuck up on the sound 4, or so they believed. In reality, they triggered a triple layered trap, consisting of a visible wire, a green wire, and a practically invisible spider string. Shikarita's group attempted to ambush the sound 4 and take the barrel where Hinata confirmed that Sasame was in before Jirobo used a jutsu trapping them all within a dome that sucked out their chakra.

"**Doroudomo Doten Kekkai!"**

Everyone attempted to get out of the clay prison. Hinata and Nejita's **Byakugan** confirmed that the clay prison was sucking out their chakra. Shikarita realized the weak point, and signaled Cho, who immediately brought out a bag of chips and ate them all. Once the last chip was consumed…

"**Baika no jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!"**

Cho expanded to a meatball and withdrew all her limbs, including her head. She then began to spin rapidly, and plow through the back of the prison. To the shock of Jirobo, they escaped his impenetrable clay prison. However, he was confident that his prison sucked out a lot of their chakra. However, Cho tossed everyone a soldier pill, replenishing their chakra.

"You girls go ahead without me! I'll catch up later!"

They argued and refused to go, but Cho convinced them, so they left. Jirobo called Cho a fat ass, sealing his doom. Jirobo and Cho fought, using their brute strength. At the end, when Jirobo got into his curse seal level 2 form, Cho had no choice but to take the red chili pepper. Once she did, she lost all of her fat, since it was converted to chakra, and sprouted butterfly wings made of her chakra. Cho then beat the crap out of Jirobo, and summoning all of her strength and chakra to one hand, punched a crater out of the earth with strength rivaling Tsunade, with Jirobo in the middle of it, killing him instantly. The tired Cho collapsed, not in the physical shape to continue with Shikarita or her team.

* * *

As everyone continued their pursuit, they were attacked by the four armed man, Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru trapped everyone in his spider web, and was playing a game to see which of the 6 Natsuki caught in his web was real. Using golden spikes, he dispelled all of the shadow clones, one by one, until finally, there was only one left. However, before he could throw the last spike, the two Hyuga who he caught in cocoons escaped, and one of them deflected the spike. Nejita asked everyone to go ahead while he dealt with him, since with his **Juken**, he could tear though the man's webbing. When everyone retreated, Kidoumaru went into curse seal level one and attacked with a giant spider summon. The **Kaiten** of Nejita destroyed all of the miniature spiders, but the spider string slowed down her rotation speed. Using curse seal level two, Kidoumaru gained a third eye and produced a bow and arrow. Firing arrow after arrow, Kidoumaru made a spiral arrow that would tear through any obstacle, attached a chakra string to it, and fired it at Nejita, so that the arrow would kill her. However, using her chakra, she sent it up the chakra string, and with a blow similar to **Juken**, she damaged Kidoumaru enough to make her fall down from the tree branch. Nejita appeared in front of her.

"**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"**

Kidoumaru didn't have enough time to protect himself. He reverts back to normal and dies. Nejita collapses because of her wound, and can't go on.

* * *

The remaining team of Kisari, Akaru, Natsuki, Hinata, and Shikarita had finally caught up with the sound four (or two). Hatching an elaborate plan, Natsuki and Hinata steal the barrel containing Sasame when the field is loaded with explosive tags, distracting the two. Unfortunately, Akaru got caught in the blast, and fell down a chasm. Kisari went to save her dog, but her ninja rope snapped. Sakon and Ukon fell down with them. At the same time as Tayuya pursued Shikarita, a mysterious warrior leapt and grabbed the barrel, and headed for sound country.

" Kimimaro!"

* * *

Shikarita's team attempted to follow Kimimaro, but they are intercepted by Tayuya. Natsuki and Hinata dive bomb toward her, and Tayuya brings out her flute, but the two go over her and follow Kimimaro.

* * *

During the two on one battle between Kisari, Akaru, Sakon, and Ukon, Kisari and her dog had merged into a two headed dog and used **"Garuga!" **after Akaru marked Sakon and Ukon. The attack splits them in half, but they were already in curse seal level 2, and were planning to divide and conquer.

* * *

Shikarita was fighting Tayuya, sort of. Really Shikarita was battling three oni summoned by Tayuya's flute when she got into curse seal form. They appeared to be controlled by playing notes on the flute. Devising a plot, Shikarita used **Kagemane no jutsu** to control the demons, and had them attack Tayuya. The oni warriors were dispelled for some reason as Tayuya went into curse seal level 2 form. Tayuya looked around, but was caught by Shikarita, who appeared behind her with another **Kagemane no jutsu**, but Tayuya was trying to over power the jutsu. Shikarita used another jutsu to attempt to finish off Tayuya.

"**Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu."**

Slowly, shadow hands started to travel to Tayuya's neck and choke her, but Tayuya did her best to resist. Shikarita couldn't do it, and found herself later trapped in a genjutsu. She tried to dispel it, but she couldn't, so as a measure of last resort, she broke one of her fingers, but still pretended to be stuck in the genjutsu.

* * *

Natsuki and Hinata chased down Kimimaro, and cornered him in an open field. They were about to engage him, when Sasame's barrel opened, and Sasame stepped out. She laughed evilly, and went off toward sound. Natsuki and Hinata were about to pursue Sasame, but was intercepted by a blade made of…bone? Kimimaro however, was intercepted by a green blur.

"**Konoha Senpuu!"**

The green blur was Rock Lea, who gave them a thumb up, and asked them to continue chasing Sasame, while she took care of this guy. They left to continue their chase.

* * *

Hinata and Natsuki had finally managed to catch up to Sasame, at a valley where two Hokage statues were facing each other, and there was a waterfall between them. Hinata recognized it as The Valley of the End.

"Oy! Sasame-teme!"

Sasame ignored Natsuki for a bit, but finally turned around to reveal a gruesome sight. Sasame was no longer the girl that they knew. Somehow, she had become a boy!

"My name is not Sasame. It's Sasuke!"

* * *

Kichu was sniggering, and Kisame was looking at him, all confused. "Hey, why are you laughing so hard?"

"Recently, I used my **Gender Bender no jutsu **on Sasame. I can only imagine what Itari's reaction will be."

"Really? When?"

"…"

"Nevermind."

Kisame burst out laughing along with Kichu.

* * *

Kisari and Akaru were exhausted. They seemingly had no way of beating Sakon and Ukon. Sakon in Ukon's body and control was laughing as he slowly advanced to Kisari.

Desperate, Kisari brought out a kunai.

"It's over for you."

* * *

Tayuya had overpowered Shikarita when she ran out of chakra. Tayuya was slowly advancing on her.

* * *

After doing the **lotus** maneuver, Lea was confident that her opponent was defeated, but he came out of the technique seemingly unscathed. Not only that, but he had weird markings all over his body. He was in curse seal level 1. Kimimaro was slowly advancing.

* * *

Lea, Kisari, and Shikarita were all saved by the three sand siblings. With minimal effort, Temari and Kusari easily defeated Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya with their style of jutsu, puppetry and wind jutsu. Gaara had a more difficult time defeating Kimimaro, even with Lea's help, but Kimimaro eventually died by his own heart disease. All of them headed back to Konoha, picking up their injured comrades along the way.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Hinata and Natsuki were now used to the boy Sasuke, formally the girl Sasame, and Itari's imouto. (They didn't notice that Sasuke was still in feminine clothing, yet.) Imagining the look on Itari's face when she discovered that she no longer had a sister, and then noticing that Sasuke was wearing Sasame's clothing, they had to suppress a laugh. Hinata and Natsuki worked together to try to overpower Sasuke, but they found out the hard way that Sasuke was far stronger then Sasame ever was. (A/N I find this redundant. Girls and boys are supposed to be equal in strength. But for the purpose of this fanfic, boys are stronger then girls.) When Hinata was grievously injured by a freaking **Chidori** through the chest, Natsuki lost it. Natsuki thought that Hinata had died, and her chakra levels started rising out of anger. In retaliation, Sasuke activated the curse seal that he had somehow received and his level three **Sharingan,** but even then, he was no match for the enraged vixen that was Natsuki. Sasuke sighed, and activated her curse seal level two. His hair grey out longer, and spiked in the back, adopting a whitish color. His skin tone darkened, forming a dark diamond shape on his nose, and his **Sharingan **inverted itself. Last but not least, two giant hand shaped wings sprouted out of his back. The furious vixen and the curse seal Sasuke began fighting for dominance, but there powers were equal.

"**This is it, Natsuki-dobe. One final jutsu to end it all."**

"**Fine, Sasuke-teme."**

Sasuke made some hand seals, and a familiar blue lightning, accompanied by the chirping of a thousand birds, became a dark color, and the chirping bird sounds became louder.

"**Kuro Chidori!**"

Prepared for this, Natsuki did something that usually, she needed to do with two hands. She made a one-handed pink and purple **Rasengan** on the palm of her hand. When the two shinobi met with their jutsu, the flash of light and darkness awakened Hinata. She looked on worriedly as two bodies fell to the ground. Slowly crawling over to them, she found that both of them were unconscious. She also noticed that Sasuke's curse seal had disappeared. There was no trace of it.

* * *

Itari finally woke up from her slumber, to the presence of Tsunade and the dog-faced ANBU Karita.

"Uh, why am I here?"

Tsunade and Karita were discussing the sound 4, when Tsunade had let slip that Sasame was kidnapped and was heading toward rice country. Karita was about to leave when Itari woke up. Unfortunately, Itari heard this conversation, and immediately grew worried.

"Karita! Itari! I'm assigning you an S-rank mission. Now that you are awake, I want you to pursue Sasame, and bring her in. You should meet up with Shikarita and her group.

* * *

"**Summoning jutsu!"**

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a ninja dog.

"Pakkon, we have a mission that requires your nose."

"_**I'll do my best."**_

"We are looking for Sasame-chan."

"_**Luckily, I remember her scent. Let me sniff her out."**_

A couple minutes later

"_**This is odd. Sasame is at the Valley of the End, but I'm sniffing some male hormones in the air, and it's coming from her!"**_

"Valley of the End eh? Let's get going."

* * *

The three arrived at the Valley of the End quickly, and saw a sight that made Itari scream.

"WHAT THE HELL! Where's Sasame?"

Quivering slightly, Hinata answered her question.

"Sasame-chan is no more. It's Sasuke now."

Grumbling about Kiki and her grandfather, all of them headed back to Konoha.

* * *

At the Konohagalure hospital, the med nins were very busy. 5 severely injured or exhausted Konoha ninja were just admitted. The Akimichi was in the worst condition, and Tsunade went to her first. She was unable to heal the damage that the pills did, until a helpful man, Shikato, gave her a book on the Akimichi pill formulas. Looking at the book, she was able to reverse the affects of the pills in an hour. Cho would make a full recovery within the week.

The next critical patient was Nejita, who suffered a chest wound, narrowly missing the left lung. Tsunade healed her as best as she could, but could do nothing more. She allowed her to rest.

Tsunade had just finished her rounds when Itari and Karita's group came back with an obviously _male_ Sasame, along with two grievously injured kunoichi, Natsuki and Hinata.

"Here we go again…"

* * *

It has been one week since the Sasame/Sasuke Retrieval mission, and the couple, Natsuki and Hinata, were eating at Ichiraku's with their family of 5, Hikari, Aiko, and Natsumi. It was a family meal for them, and together, they consumed over 30 bowls or Ramen. (Natsuki had twenty, Hinata had one, and the triplets had three each). They were just finishing up when Jirai showed her ugly mug.

"Hey, Natsuki. Tsunade has agreed that for the good of Konohakagure, you will leave with me tomorrow for a 2 and a half year training mission.""

"Nani? What about my family?"

"They need protection too. So Tsunade has agreed that all of you will come."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Meet me at the South Gate. Start to pack now. We'll be gone for a long time. 2 and a half years, in fact. We need to disappear to throw the Akatsuki off of your trail."

"Fine. Let's go girls."

* * *

"Kiki, I called you here for one reason. The kunoichi formally known as Sasame was hit by your grandfather and turned into a boy."

"So what do you want me to do?"

* * *

Reviewers, Kiki was asking you, the readers. What should Kiki do with Sasuke? Use her **Gender Bender no jutsu**, turning him back into a girl, her **Hormonal Switch no jutsu,** switching his hormones, or none of the above. I'll be awaiting your responses in your reviews. Sasame/Sasuke's fate is in your hands. How many authors do that? Don't answer that. Laterz

Sasame/Sasuke's fate

A)**Gender Bender no jutsu**

B)**Hormonal Switch no jutsu**

C) None of the above


	12. Chapter 12

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's chapter 12

It's been so long since my last update.

* * *

It has been about three years since Natsuki and Hinata had left with Jirai, and Tsunade was waiting for them, to come home at last. Their triplet daughters have passed their Genin exams, and were teammates with each other, to form team 8. They were dressed identically. All of them were wearing an orange top, a purple skirt, and lacy leggings. Their kunai and shuriken holsters were on either leg. All three were wearing fingerless purple gloves, and light blue ninja sandals. The only thing distinguishing them were the location of their hitate-ate. Their sensei was Kuranai, who was dressed the same. The four kunoichi got along well. They were currently on a C-rank mission, their first one, to await three very important people and escort them to Konoha. They had no idea of who they were escorting, and were currently waiting. Uchiha Sasuke got turned back into the girl, Uchiha Sasame, and was currently the apprenticeship of one Hatake Karita.

-One hour later-

Three girls, two who appeared 17, and one who was over 53, were approaching the border of fire country. One of the three had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, and three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. She was dressed like any kunoichi, but her main color scheme was orange and lavender. She had on a lavender top, with a short sleeved, orange mini-hoodie that was open in the front. She was also wearing a pair of orange shorts underneath a purple short skirt, with kunai and shuriken holsters on either side. Her fingernails and toenails were short, and polished a light shade of orange, however her fingernails were able to grow out to become claws. Her hitate-ate bearing the leaf symbol was tied atop her head. Her arm was currently over another kunoichi's shoulder. This one had blue hair, the color of midnight, and pupil less lavender eyes. She, like her blonde girlfriend, was wearing a sports bra. She had on virtually the same clothes as the blonde, but the color scheme was reversed. Both of them were wearing purple ninja sandals, but her hitate-ate bearing the leaf was wrapped around her neck. The two were also wearing wedding rings. The third kunoichi had white hair that fell in spikes and two red triangular shapes beneath her eyes. She was wearing green fishnet, a red gi, and a lighter red skirt that went to her knees. Her hitate-ate was unusual. It was tied to her forehead, but had the kanji for oil in the middle of two horns on either side, pointing up.

While team 8 were waiting at the border, this group of travelers came into view. Team 8 immediately recognized the three.

"Okaa-san's?!"

"Jirai-sama?!"

The three children also noticed the wedding rings of their parents.

Natsuki and Hinata recognized their children right away.

"Hikari? Aiko? Natsume?"

Natsuki and Hinata were glomped by their children.

* * *

"So, tell us what's happening in Konoha?" Natsuki asked her children on their way back to Konoha.

"Nothing much." Replied Hikari. "Although…" Added Aiko. "They put Tsunade's ugly old mug on the monument."

Jirai burst out laughing.

"Ugly…OLD…MUG?! Ha ha ha!"

"Really now?"

"What about Ichiraku?"

"Well…"

"Come on, TELL ME!"

"The old Ichiraku doesn't exist anymore…"

"NOOOOO!"

"But…Ichiraku has become a restaurant!"

Faster then anyone could see, Natsuki ran toward the gates of Konoha, shouting out "Ramen, ramen, ramen…" Everyone sweat drops.

* * *

"HEY OLD MAN! Give me the deluxe!"

"WE HAVEN'T OPENED YET!"

"DON'T YOU WANT TO SERVE ME!"

"WHY WOULD I?" Teuchi steps out. "WHY YOU…Natsuki?!"

"Yeah it's me!"

"WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO! One ramen on the house for our number one customer!"

While Natsuki was waiting, Karita happened to be walking by with Sasame. Sasame looked toward Ichiraku.

"Natsuki?"

"Oh hi Sasame-chan!"

Karita looked up, and grinned.

"You know, Tsunade-sama is looking for you…"

"Really? I should go-"

"Your ramen's ready!"

"On second thought, baa-chan can wait. Itadakimasu!"

'Same old Natsuki, with ramen in her brain…'

* * *

Natsuki finally went to see Tsunade.

"Hey baa-chan! Say, is that your ugly old mug on the mountain?"

Jirai cracked up laughing again. Tsunade's response was to clobber the two.

"NATSUKI! JIRAI!"

Natsuki had used **Kawarami** to replace herself with Karita.

Jirai recovered quickly, Natsuki was laughing, and Karita was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When Karita woke up, she told Natsuki and Hinata that they were to have a test with him, at training ground 7. She disappeared as Natsuki went with Hinata headed for training ground 7. On the way there, they met Sasame.

"Karita-sensei called you too?"

"Hai. She said that we were going to have another test, specifically for you two, to see how far you two have grown."

"What about you?"

"We'll see."

* * *

When the reunited team 7 got to training ground 7, they found Karita already waiting for them.

"Sensei-you're here early?"

"Yeah, what did you expect? Now this will be the same exact test from when we first assembled here. I have three bells. Your task is to take them from me before the sun rises tomorrow morning. If you manage to grab the bells, whoever grabbed the bells and I will be team Karita."

"Sounds easy enough."

Karita unveils her **Sharingan **"I have a feeling I'm going to need this."

* * *

It has been a few hours since the bell test had begun, and two bystanders where in the trees, watching the action.

"My oh my, those two have grown so much." Said Jirai.

"I agree, but Karita has been training for this day. I doubt that she'll be easy to beat." Responded Tsunade. Both were eating a bag of pop corn

* * *

Karita and team 7 merged to form team Karita, after Natsuki threatened to reveal the ending of _Icha Icha Paradise. _Needless to say, Karita willingly gave up the three bells to Natsuki, who tossed one to both Hinata and Sasame.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Said Jirai, who had finished her bag of popcorn about a half hour ago.

"Yeah." Tsunade had also finished her bag of popcorn in a half hour.

"By the way, the gaki told me that when she is Hokage, she will find a way to beat paperwork."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she said that she will use **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to do the paperwork for her…I never thought of using **Kage Bunshin."**

Tsunade allowed her mind to process this information, then mentally slapped herself.

**'Kage Bunshin!** Why didn't I think of that?'

"Hey, they left." Indeed, the training grounds were empty.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" It was then that Tsunade noticed that it was evening.

"…"

* * *

Tsunade was in the process of signing the last document of paperwork, courtesy of **Kage Bunshin**, when a messenger from Suna appeared. Tsunade opened the scroll, and read the message. Upon completing the message, she had Shizune track down team Karita.

They appeared in her office in 5 minutes. "Team Karita, I'm sending you on an S-rank retrieval mission. The Kazekage, Gaara, has been kidnapped by two figures wearing black coats with red clouds on them-"

"The Akatsuki!"

"I'm also sending my top medical ninja, Sakura, to assist. Apparently, Kusari pursued the Akatsuki, but was poisoned. According to this, Chiyo-sama, the best poison-specialist in Sunakagure, can't even administer an antidote for it. Your team, Karita, will meet Sakura at the gate in 5 minutes. Leave As soon as possible!"

* * *

Team Karita and Sakura were on their way to Sunakagure, moving at speeds unseen to the naked eye. The trip to Suna, which would normally take about three days, took them only two. Upon arriving in Suna, Sakura went to the hospital, and analyzed Kusari.

"Only Tsunade-sama will be able to heal this. What can you do?"

"Done."

"What?"

* * *

When Kusari woke up, she was greeted by Sakura.

"The rest of team Karita are already following the trail to Gaara."

* * *

They found where Gaara was being held in a day. They started to formulate a plan to rescue him.

* * *

The Akatsuki were just about finished drawing out Shukaku when suddenly, they were rudely interrupted by 4 kunoichi.

"Ah, Natsuki, so nice of you to join us." Said the apparent leader of the Akatsuki,, Pein.

The four kunoichi quickly analyzed their surroundings, trying to find Gaara. When they did. "Destroy the statue!" Shouted out Karita, with the sound of one thousand chirping birds already in his hand, but her jutsu failed to hit her target, as Kichu blocked it.

"Oh, the work of my grand daughter! Allow me to reverse it! **Gender Bend-**"

Kichu was slashed at, by Natsuki and her claws. Her clawed hand formed a spiraling ball of purplish chakra. "**Rasengan!"** Kichi leapt over the attack, but unfortunately, the **rasengan** hit the statue. "Kichu you fool! If that statue crumbles, not only will the retrieval of Shukaku fail, but this cavern will collapse!" Stupidly shouted out Kisame.

'Is that so?!' Were the identical thoughts of Sasame, Karita, Natsuki, and Hinata.

"**Chidori!" **The jutsu caused a crack in the statue.

"**Raikiri!" **This follow up attack caused more cracks.

"**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" **This jutsu hit many pressure points, severely weakening the statue.

"**Rasengan!" **The final attack made it start to collapse.

The four consecutive attacks on the statue made it collapse. Gaara was released, and team Karita swiftly retreated with Gaara in hand, along with Akatsuki. Team Karita made it out, but it is unknown whether any member of Akatsuki made it out alive. Gaara was in critical condition, and may not have survived the trip back to Sunakagure, if it wasn't for the fact that Chiyo gave her life and her chakra to ensure that Gaara would live. He survived, but was severely weakened due to the absence of Shukaku. Nevertheless, Gaara made a full recovery, but his control over the sand will never be the same.

* * *

I don't feel like writing anymore right now, but this fanfiction is not over. The Akatsuki situation still needs to be resolved. R and R. due to a writers block, don't expect any updates for this until Christmas. Laterz. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rebirth Of The Uzumaki's

-chapter 12-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

* * *

Team Karita, along with Sakura, were steadily making their way back to Konoha, when the encountered none other then Orochimaru, or what looked like Orochimaru anyway.

"Ah she's hideous!" Simultaneously shouted out the former team 7 and their sensei, who nearly vomited.

Orochimaru, or Orochi, had teary eyes and ran away.

"Well that was odd…" Natsuki mumbled. 'Kiki Hikaru strikes again!'

"You got that right, Natsuki…wonder what happened to him er her…" Said Sakura.

"Most likely hit with the **Gender Bender no jutsu…"** Replied Hinata.

"Which means that he er she is the latest victim of Kiki Hikaru." Concluded Sasame.

* * *

When team Karita and Sakura arrived back in Konoha, they gasped. The whole village was in flames. The only building that seemed to have survived was the Hokage tower, so they rushed to it.

* * *

Only a few people survived the invasion. This included their children; Hikari, Aiko, and Natsumi, the rookie nine, team Gai, two Hyuuga; Hikari and Hanabi, Itari, Iruka, Jirai, Tsunade, and Kiki.

"Where's everyone else?" Natsuki inquired, dreading the answer.

"They are all dead. If it wasn't for Kiki's new jutsu that she made, a variation of **Gender bender**, then there would be no survivors." Replied a sullen Tsunade.

"What sort of variation?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Kiki.

"Just curious."

"Fine…my new jutsu was called **Emotional Change no Jutsu.** It had the effects of my **Gender Bender no Jutsu,** but it also completely turned Orochimaru, or Orochi now, into a fully fledged emotional girl, and there is no way to reverse it."

"So basically, Orochi is now a blubbering girl that gets over emotional."

"Yeah, that's the gist of it."

"Well, Konohagakure is now completely destroyed." Interrupted Tsunade.

"Not for long…" Mumbled Natsuki so quietly that she thought no one heard her, but she forgot that Kiki has super-sensitive hearing because she's a cat hangout.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Oh you heard me? I plan to, by the end of this year, to rebuild Konohagakure. Of course, you'll still be the Kage, baa-chan…"

"Nah you take it. I'm getting too old."

It took Natsuki a second to realize what she just said. When she finally processed the information, her eyes widened.

"You mean it?"

"Hai I did, but only until you rebuild the village hidden in the leaves…"

"Not quite. With your permission, I'd like to rename the village."

"Oh? And what would you rename it?"

"The village hidden by the-"

Natsuki's eyes suddenly turned into Kyuubi's red, slitted eyes.

_**"That's just stupid. My container wanted to name this village the Village Hidden by the Ramen, but I have a better idea. Since this village has my whole support, how about we name this village the Village protected and hidden by the Kitsune, or Kitsukagure?"**_

"Why? What are you up too?"

"_**It's better then the village hidden in ramen…also we Kitsune are seeking a new home."**_

"Fine, you have my permission."

"_**Excellent, I'll tell her…" **_Natsuki's eyes became blue, and she made a hand seal.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

After Natsuki's shadow clones were formed, she called up one, and temporarily transferred a part of Kyuubi into it. Kyuubi then left, while everyone started rebuilding.

PAGE BREAK

Konohagakure was rebuilt in one month. Natsuki decided not to be Kage until Kyuubi came back, which gave Tsunade about 11 months to be Kage

-11 months later-

It was Christmas when Kyuubi came back with many Kitsune, and Konohagakure was celebrating Christmas. Natsuki became the Kage of the village after a unanimous vote from everybody.

PAGE BREAK

That concludes the end of this story, because I don't know what to write next. If you give me some ideas, I might continue this…R and R. laterz


End file.
